Buried
by LMXB
Summary: Following a traumatic rescue mission John comforts Jennifer and their friendship begins to grow.
1. Buried

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGA or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a pre-ship/friendship piece focused on John and Jennifer

* * *

"What's going on?" John asked as his team stepped through the gate into the carnage that was the control room.

"Colonel welcome back." Woolsey said jogging down the steps. "Our allies on MX-876 suffered a bad Earthquake, well planet-shake I guess, we have just finished with the rescue mission."

"How bad?"

"Scores dead, more injured. The population has been temporarily moved to our delta site. Major Lorne is there now running the site. When the aftershocks have completely died down we will help rebuild. Dr Keller should be up any minute with her report. Assuming anyone can find her."

"What does that mean?" John questioned.

"Just that she was meant to report here as soon as she returned. That was fifty minutes ago."

"And that doesn't concern you?" John asked.

"It was by all accounts a very difficult rescue operation. She worked for three days straight and despite that lost many patients including children. I imagine she needs a bit of time." Woolsey said. "But if you could check up on her whilst you go to your post-mission check up I would be grateful."

"No problem." John said.

"Assuming there is not an Armada heading this way, perhaps we can debrief tomorrow?"

"Sure, the mission was a success and, as far as I know, we are not about to be attacked. Besides I'm sure McKay wants to spend time in the lab after being away a week." John said leading his team out of the control room.

"It is unlike Jennifer to miss a briefing." Teyla pointed out.

"She probably went to check how things were in the infirmary and fell to sleep at her desk." Rodney said.

"That definitely wouldn't be a first." John agreed as they entered the overcrowded infirmary, which made the control room look like a temple of tranquility.

"Higgs." John called to the Major.

"Sir."

"You've seen Keller?"

"Not since the mission Sir. She came back with Nolan."

"No she didn't." Nolan said from the gurney where he was being treated.

"What do you mean no she didn't?" John asked concerned.

"Well Sir, she thought she heard something from one of the collapsed buildings. We had a critical patient with us so she insisted we left. I radioed Jones and told him he was in charge of the doc."

"Crap." Higgs said.

"Major?" John growled.

"Jones was hit by a bit of falling debris and knocked out cold. We never got that message. We assumed Keller had left with Nolan as ordered."

"You assumed? Are you saying Keller is still on the planet?" John asked.

"It's a possibility." Higgs said trying to ignore the glare Ronon was giving him.

"Anyone else you forgot to bring back?" John snapped. "I want a full headcount done." He ordered before turning to his team and saying. "We need to get to that planet."

-00-

"Doc." John called as Rodney tried to get any of the technology working and Ronon and Teyla searched for clues. "Damn it. Where are you?" He asked no one in particular.

"We will find her." Teyla said approaching from behind.

"How can you be so sure? This place is desolate and unsafe. Right now there is no evidence she was ever here."

"We know she was here and although Jennifer has a knack for finding trouble she has an uncanny ability to escape. We will find her." Teyla assured him.

"This never should have happened." John said clambering over more debris before shouting. "Jennifer."

"No it shouldn't, but we will find her." Teyla said, not missing John's use of Jennifer's first name.

"How could they lose her? She's a person not a box of supplies." John ranted as he kept searching the debris. "Jennifer!"

"It was an accident." Teyla said as she heard something. Pausing she shut her eyes and listened. "Over there." She said pointing to another mound.

"Jennifer?" John bellowed rushing over.

"Sheppard!" Jennifer spluttered from someone under the debris.

"Doc, keep calling." John instructed as he waved the rest of his team over to help.

"Sheppard." Jennifer coughed from under a mound.

"We're coming." John shouted clawing at the debris as the others joined him.

"There." Ronon said. "Looks like a small crawl space."

"Jennifer?" John called. "Shout up to us."

"I'm down here." She shouted, although her words were interrupted with coughing.

"I think I can get through." John said before looking at Rodney and saying. "Grab a blanket and first aid kit." He then stared at the small gap and shouted.

"I'm coming through."

Just as he started to squeeze into the gap Teyla warned.

"Be careful John, it could still be unsafe."

"I'm always careful." John shrugged before disappearing, not hearing Teyla say.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

-00-

"You okay?" John asked as he slid into the small space seeing a dust covered Jennifer nursing a small child in her arms. "Is she..." John started to ask only for Jennifer to nod.

"She's alive, but she needs surgery."

"Is it safe to move her."

"Not really, but safer than her not having the surgery."

"Okay, let's get out of here then."

"That might be a problem." Jennifer said. "I'm kinda of trapped. Save her. I can wait."

"Okay, I'm going to take her back to the others and get them to take her back to Atlantis." As he lifted the girl into his arms he added. "I'll be right back."

-00-

True to his word John returned a few minutes later, this time with blankets, water and food. "The others have taken her back to Atlantis, backup should be here in thirty minutes so lets see if we can get you free before then." He said as he moved to Jennifer's side. It was then he realised she wasn't wearing her jacket. Instead it was covering a small body. Following his gaze Jennifer said.

"He didn't make it. The bleeding was too bad. I couldn't stop it." Hearing the defeat in her voice John felt his heartbreak for her.

"I know you did all you could."

"Didn't do any good." Jennifer said bitterly as she coughed.

"That little girl is alive because of you." He pointed out. "I know losing someone is hard, but right now we need to focus on getting you out of here. So any other injuries I should know about?"

Seeing Jennifer shake her head he asked. "How long ago did you get trapped?"

"No idea. But it doesn't matter. My leg isn't crushed, just trapped. If you can move the debris I can get out safely. I just wasn't strong enough to do it."

"You sure it isn't a crush injury?" John said, not wanting to do something with terminal consequences.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then." John said moving towards her leg. "Lets see what we have." Not taking her word that her leg wasn't crushed he used the flashlight to ensure there was space around her leg before moving the first block. Content that he could free Jennifer and her injury did not require surgery he asked. "So before I start clearing this you want some water or food?"

"Water?"

"No problems." John smiled handing Jennifer a canteen. He watched Jennifer drink before going back to clearing the debris. Once cleared he asked. "You want to try moving?" He then carefully observed as Jennifer pulled her leg clear. "You doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but can you take Ordin? He deserves a real burial." Seeing John hesitate she added. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not you moving I'm worried about. This could collapse at anytime."

"That's why it is better to be quick and not argue. I'll be fine. Take him and I'll make a start moving. Please."

"Okay." He conceded picking up the lifeless body. "I'll be back soon."

-00-

When he finally returned he helped Jennifer walk to the small escape route whilst looking for any signs of severe blood loss.

"I'm okay." Jennifer said, seeing what he was doing.

"No offence, but you don't look it." John said.

"Been a long day."

"Long three days." John pointed out. "But you're nearly home." He added as they reached the small gap."Okay, I am going to squeeze through the gap first and then you follow. I can pull you along if necessary." John instructed.

Finally out in the fresh air John carefully supported Jennifer as he led her away from danger. Deciding they had gone far enough he helped lower her to the ground and in the sunlight started to take in her appearance. Her clothes were torn and the skin that was exposed was either red or bleeding. Her head and hands were caked in dust, which seemed to stick to her because of blood. Her eyes had a vacant look to them.

"Anything I can treat here?" John asked kneeling by her side.

"It can wait."

"Don't trust my first aid skills?" John asked feigning hurt before noticing that she was trembling.

"You cold?" He asked wrapping one of the emergency blankets round her.

"Sixteen." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Sixteen what?" John asked confused.

"Sixteen children died here."

Looking at her he knew she was on the verge of breaking down but had no idea how to help. Knowing words were meaningless he pulled her into him and held her as she cried.

"Sorry." She said finally pulling away avoiding eye contact.

"For what?" John asked. "Being human? Out here that is a valued trait. You'll get through this." He assured her before pulling her back into his arms. "I've got you."

-00-

"Colonel?" Jennifer asked as she opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her.

"Right here. How are you feeling?"

"Ok. Thirsty. Where am I?"

"Back on Atlantis, in the infirmary." John said as he held a straw to her lips.

"How? When?"

"We got back about ten hours ago."

"Can't believe I slept through it."

"Well I guess you needed the rest." Seeing she was attempting to get out of bed he asked. "What are you doing?"

"The infirmary was short staffed before all the new arrivals. I need to get back to work."

"Slow down doc, you aren't going to be working for a few days." He said. Seeing her confusion he pointed to her hands that were wrapped in bandages. "That's just for starters. Next time I ask if you have any injuries I need to know about, lower the threshold for need."

"They're just minor wounds." Jennifer said.

"Interestingly Dr Cole has a different take on that." John said. Seeing Jennifer was still adamant about escaping he added. "You need to take it easy. It has been a long few days for you."

"It's been a long few days for everyone. Right now I just need a shower and some sleep."

"I tell you what, I will take you back to your quarters, using a chair, where you can grab a shower and I will go grab some food. If you eat it all you can spend the night in your own bed. Else you are back here."

"Fine." Jennifer agreed sliding out of bed.

"Easy there." John said noticing her wobble. "Your ankle is going to be sore for a few days." He added as he helped her sit in a chair before putting a blanket round her. "Let's go."

"Hang on. This is too easy." Jennifer said suspiciously. "Have you been conspiring with my team?"

"Maybe, but you are out and have already agreed to the conditions of release." John smiled as he wheeled Jennifer to her room.

"Marie dropped off extra dressings earlier so you can change them after your shower." John said as he pushed her into her quarters. "Okay, lets get you up." He said moving to stand in front of the chair, worried but impressed that Jennifer was already standing, albeit slightly unsteadily. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need a shower."

"So you need any help?" John asked.

"With my shower?"

"Yeah, no, I meant in general. I'm going to grab the food. I'll be back in twenty." John said looking embarrassed.

Having watched John leave Jennifer carefully took off her scrubs and all the dressings and climbed into her shower allowing the remnant dust and dirt to wash off. As she washed she started to have flashbacks to the last few days. She saw every patient she had lost, every body uncovered and the sadness in the survivors eyes. Feeling herself becoming overwhelmed she took a deep breath and tried to bury her sadness. Knowing John would return soon she bit back her feelings of remorse and guilt and carefully dressed.

-00-

"Doc, you okay?" John called from her doorway when he finally returned with a tray of food.

"Fine." Jennifer called, her voice muffled by holding a some tape in her mouth.

As John walked in he couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him as Jennifer was trying and failing to bandage her hands. When Jennifer glared at him he laughed harder. "Sorry doc, it is just that the last time I saw someone make a big a mess of applying dressings was when Ronon was practicing on himself. You want me to get Marie?" Seeing her shake her head he said. "Well that only leaves one option. Me." Moving towards her he placed the tray on the night stand then sat next to her on the bed and picked up a dressing. "Don't worry I have had plenty of practice." John said before wincing when he saw how cut up Jennifer's hands were.

"Your bedside manner sucks." Jennifer said. "You are meant to reassure the patient not pull faces."

"Coming from the woman who said she was going to play around with my insides." John said wrapping the hand.

"That was meant as a joke to help relax you." Jennifer protested.

"Well I suggest you don't give up your day job." John said finishing the first hand.

"Same can be said for you." Jennifer said examining the dressing.

"Hey, it does the job, it is keeping the area sterile and padded."

"I feel like I am wearing a boxing glove." Jennifer pointed out.

"I can take you back to the infirmary if you want." John pointed out.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be ungrateful." Jennifer apologised.

"Apology accepted." John said. "Question though, when have you worn boxing gloves?"

"Lorne attempted to teach me to box, to build up confidence."

"How'd that work out?" John asked finishing with the other hand.

"It ended is the best that can be said about it." Jennifer replied.

"I'm sure it was not that bad." John smiled before asking. "So what exactly did you do to your hands?"

"There was a lot of digging through debris."

"Which is why we have gloves." John pointed out.

"A lot of the casualties were in very cramped spaces. Every millimetre counted."

"Millimetre? You have been spending too much time round Rodney." John said finishing the second hand before asking. "Anything else you want patched up?"

"No, I did the rest before you came back."

"Food it is then." Seeing Jennifer's expression he reminded her. "You know the deal, food or infirmary."

"Fine I'll eat." Jennifer said as she attempted to pick up the fork, but with the bandages failed.

"Sorry." John said sheepishly. "My fault. Perhaps practical dressings aren't my thing." He then picked up the fork and stabbed some food before raising the populated utensil towards Jennifer. Seeing her raised eyebrows he explained. "You have to eat. Would you prefer me to fly it like a plane or a Puddle Jumper?"

"You do the noises as well?" Jennifer asked as she accepted the food.

"You want me to? I can do props and jets. Still working on the Jumper." John smiled as he loaded the fork again.

"Because you feed Rodney like this?" Jennifer asked causing John to scowl at her as she accepted the food.

"No, because Torren is as difficult as you." John said.

"Ahh." Jennifer said as she chewed.

"Ahh what?" John asked.

"That would explain Teyla's comment about your strange feeding customs."

"Strange feeding customs?" John asked helping Jennifer eat another mouthful. "Good to know I am the topic of your conversations." He grinned.

"You are all we talk about." Jennifer smiled back.

"So what do you say about me?" John asked.

"I can't remember." Jennifer replied. As she spoke John was sure he saw a hint of a blush. "So how was your mission?" She asked quickly.

"Long, tedious, I hate negotiations. Next time I think Woolsey should go. In fact seeing how much trouble you get into when I'm not around, you may offer me the perfect get out clause."

"Glad someone appreciates my bad luck." Jennifer replied, the sadness returned to her eyes.

"So how are you doing? Honestly." John asked as he placed the empty tray back down.

"Honestly, not great. I am going to be haunted by faces and images for awhile. I also feel tired and numb." Jennifer said. "Probably nothing a good night's sleep won't cure though."

"And when did you last get one of those?" John asked. "In fact have you ever had a good night's sleep since coming out here?"

"Yes." Jennifer said defensively before confessing. "But I did have to change my definition of good."

"Bet they didn't mention that in the brochure." John commented.

"Don't recall ever seeing a brochure." Jennifer said.

"So how did you end up out here?" He asked, curious about what had made Jennifer leave her comfort zone.

"Carson. When he was back on Earth for an IOA meeting he came to visit me and asked if I was happy and if I thought my work had meaning. Then offered me a challenge I'd never forget."

"Carson, king of the understatement." John smiled.

"He took credit for you being here as well." Jennifer smiled.

"Trying to kill me got my attention." John conceded. "But you do know that your work does have meaning here. A lot of people are still alive because of you."

"Doesn't make losing people any easier." Jennifer pointed out.

"No it doesn't. But just don't lose sight of the good you do. Use it as an anchor."

"I appreciate the pep talk, but I'm okay."

"No you're not." John said. "But I know you will be. Don't forget I am always here if you want to talk."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for breaking down on you when we were on the planet."

"Nothing to apologise for. And my shoulder is always available. You want me to stay with you tonight at least until you get to sleep?"

"I'm okay. Really." Jennifer said. "But thanks for everything."

"Think nothing of it. Good night doc." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight." With that he left her quarters wondering when and why he had started kissing his CMO goodnight.


	2. Confined

"What was that?" Jennifer asked nervously as the entire room shook and the lights went out, eventually being replaced by the backup lights.

"Doesn't look good." Lorne said as Caldwell tried to contact the bridge for an update. Getting nothing on the internal comms he asked no one in particular.

"What has McKay done to my ship?"

"It may not have been him." Jennifer said.

"With his track record?" Lorne asked as he tried to open the doors. Turning back to Caldwell he said. "Jammed."

"I guessed as much. Looks like we're in lock down." Caldwell said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jennifer asked. "what happens if we are flying towards an iceberg equivalent?"

"We weren't last time I checked." Caldwell said. "But we do need to get out of here."

"Ventilation ducts?" Lorne suggested.

"Won't work for the two of us, but Keller should get through."

"If she makes it to the lab she could at least find out what happened."

"The lab is one level down, but on the other side of the ship. There is a lot of ducting to crawl through." Caldwell said as he brought up the schematics on his laptop.

"She can make it." Lorne replied.

"I guess I don't get a choice in this." Jennifer said quietly as the two men kept discussing their plan. "Why would I? Just get the non military person, recently crushed by a building, with no sense of direction to do the hard work."

"Say something doc?" Lorne asked looking up.

"No."

"Okay, well you may want to come and review these plans. You are going to have to navigate through several ducts." Lorne said as Jennifer moved over.

"There's no way I am going to be able memorise that." Jennifer said.

"I've got an idea." Lorne said moving to the far side of the room where his bag was. "I should have a couple of field radios in here. They should maintain a signal even through the ducts."

"Should?" Jennifer asked nervously as Caldwell pulled the cover off the ventilation shaft.

"It'll be fine." Lorne assured her pulling out a radio and handing it to her. He then pulled out a flashlight and said. "You'll probably need this as well."

"Thanks."

"So ready?" Lorne questioned.

"No." Jennifer said causing Lorne to stare at her. "Should I have a gun?"

"Gun?" Caldwell asked.

"You are assuming this," she said waving her hands round the dimmed room, "is because of Rodney. What if the ship has been taken over. You could be sending me into danger with no way to protect myself."

"No offence Dr Keller, but my ship feels safer without you having a gun." Caldwell said. "But if you really want one and promise not to fire at any of the sides thus causing a catastrophic atmospheric release and death to all near by you can have Lorne's sidearm."

"Fine, I'll stick with my knife."

"What knife?" Caldwell asked.

"Ronon gave her one." Lorne said as he asked Jennifer.

"You ready now."

"No." She repeated as Lorne once again stared at her until she relented and said. "Fine."

"Good. I'll give you a leg up." The Major grinned cupping his hand.

When Jennifer was finally inside the duct Lorne used his radio to ask. "You okay there doc?"

"Peachy. For the record, these ducts are a health hazard. They are filthy. If I get attacked by some sort of giant mutated spider I am holding you responsible."

"Relax doc, you'll be fine. Let me know when you get to the first junction."

For the next few minutes Jennifer crawled through the cramped ducts until she heard something. Stopping she listened, hoping the sound was her overactive imagination. When she heard nothing she breathed a sigh of relieve and kept crawling until she heard another sound coming from ahead of her. Once again she stopped and listened. Hearing another sound she grew paranoid when suddenly Lorne's voice came over the radio causing her to jump and smack her head on the top of the duct.

"Damn it." She whispered.

"What's wrong doc?"

"There is something in here with me." She whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know. I can't see it, but I can hear it. Sounds like an army of killer rats."

"My ship does not have rats Dr Keller." Caldwell said, sounding almost upset over the allegation. "Most likely cause is the ducts are contracting with temperature variations. When they do that, they make loud bangs."

"You sure?" Jennifer whispered.

"I'm sure. Just keep moving."

"Easy for you to say." Jennifer muttered as she started to crawl forward.

"Remember the radio link is active." Lorne warned her. Ignoring him she kept crawling further into the darkness. She had just passed another duct crossing when something grabbed her ankle. Screaming she lashed out with her other foot hitting something. The blow causing her other foot to be released. Turning she shone the light on what had grabbed her.

"Damn it Keller, did you have to kick so hard?" John asked clutching his face.

"Sheppard?" Jennifer asked ignoring the concerned calls of Lorne over the radio. "What are you doing in here? Why did you grab me? Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." John apologised when he saw how much the flashlight wavered as Jennifer trembled. Moving closer to her he reached out and gently touched her leg and asked. "You okay?"

"Apart from the whole near heart attack thing, yeah."

"Nothing is going to hurt you. It is just us in here." He said before asking. "Why are you here?"

"Ask your evil underling." She said holding the radio out to him.

"Evil underling?" John asked amused.

"Everything okay in there?" Caldwell asked over the radio, his voice full of concern.

"Everything's fine Sir." John said.

"Sheppard? What are you doing in there?"

"When the power went down I guessed that McKay was involved so was trying to make it to the lab when I ran into the doc."

"Keller okay?" Caldwell asked.

"She'll be fine as soon as her heart rate goes back to normal."

"Consider yourself lucky, she nearly took a sidearm with her." Lorne said.

"Why?" John asked looking at Jennifer.

"To fend off a Wraith invasion, other alien entities or space pirates." Jennifer said.

"Sidearms don't do much good against Wraith." John said.

"How do they work against Colonels who attempt to scare people to death by crawling through ventilation shafts?"

"Probably a little too well." John said. "So you want to head back or come with me?"

"Seeing I have made it this far I'll keep going. Besides you may not fit through some of these shafts."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" John asked.

"No, I am not saying that. I just meant that..." Jennifer started, beginning to get flustered until she saw John's smirk at which point she said. "Mind you your BMI was elevated in your last medical."

"That increase is all muscle." John said before asking. "You ready?"

"You want me to lead?"

"Well you are already in front and just incase I do get stuck I won't slow you down." John said.

"Fine." Jennifer said rolling back over and restarting her crawl, John following closely behind. As they crawled through the duct John tried very hard not to become fixated on Jennifer's rear.

-00-

"What's wrong?" John asked several minutes later when he noticed Jennifer was stopping.

"The duct is blocked."

"Blocked how?" John asked, unable to see round Jennifer.

"Sealed off. Looks like a mini door. I can't see a control panel."

"Can you move to one side?" John asked needing to get past and not wanting to go back five minutes to get to the previous duct intersection.

"Umm." Jennifer started, not entirely sure where she was meant to be moving to.

"Lie flat." John said. "I'll crawl over you."

"Um, okay." Jennifer said as she flattened herself against the ground of the duct. Moments later she felt John's knees by her feet as his hands fell either side of her knees.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, her voice more squeaky than she was expecting. She then felt John move over her towards the blockage. When he was straddling her midriff he leaned forward and started scanning the blockage.

"You okay down there?" John asked, surprised that Jennifer was being so quiet.

"Fine." Jennifer said as she tried to ignore their close proximity.

"Well it is blocked." He said as he slid back down Jennifer.

"So what do we do?" Jennifer asked rolling over to look at John.

"Not sure yet." He said as he tapped the radio. "Sheppard here, the duct is sealed. Any way to get round or through?"

"No. The only reason for the duct to be blocked there is for a failsafe to have been tripped." Caldwell explained. "It may be possible to force the duct open. The hatch that has slid into place is not very strong. Try kicking it."

"Kicking it?" John asked wondering how he was going to get his legs near enough the hatch to kick it.

"Yes kick it." Caldwell said.

"Give us a few minutes, it could be tricky to reorientate ourselves." John said before glancing over to Jennifer who looked like she was trying some sort of Yoga position. "Umm, doc, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get my feet at the blockage end." Jennifer said as she managed to squeeze her legs round.

"The joys of being supple." John said. "You want to try kicking, whilst I try to rearrange my limbs?"

"Sure." Jennifer said as she started pounding the blockage, the sound covering John's muttering as he tried to reposition. When he was finally the right way round he said.

"Ok, back away from the blockage and I'll squeeze past."

"Ok." Jennifer replied, slightly breathless from the kicking, as she pressed herself against the side. Moments later she felt John slide down her body. When he was past he pointed out.

"Um doc, you can move now." Jennifer was saved from replying by the banging of John's kicks.

-00-

"I think this will require both of us." John said a few minutes later. "Can you squeeze in the gap beside me. If we are lying on our sides we should both fit."

"I'll do my best." Jennifer said sliding down the duct. When she was finally in place John rested his hand on her hip and asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Jennifer said, trying to ignore the feeling of John's chest in her back.

"Count of three." John said, slightly distracted by the smell of Jennifer's hair. "One, two, three." With that they both started kicking the blockage. After several minutes of failed effort John said.

"Stop. So much for the blockage being weak." John said trying to get his breath back. "You okay?"

"I need to spend more time in the gym." She said resting her head against the bottom of the duct.

"Seeing how little impact I made I think we both do." John said, noticing Jennifer slightly shake he asked. "You cold?"

"A little. Clearly I didn't kick hard enough."

"Don't think that's the reason." John said. "I think the temperature is dropping." He then removed his hand from Jennifer and tried to dig the radio out of his pocket. Finally finding it held it to his head and said.

"This is Sheppard come in."

"What's taking so long?" Caldwell asked.

"Can't shift the hatch." John said. "Bigger problem is that it seems to be getting cold."

"We noticed that too." Caldwell said. "My guess is whatever took down the power has taken down environmentals or power is being routed to core systems only."

"Now what?" Jennifer asked.

"Back to kicking." John said.

"At least it will keep us warm." Jennifer replied.

"There is that." John agreed as the pair started kicking, both trying their best to ignore the other's body.

After several minutes they finally broke through. Both exhausted they collapsed in an entwined heap and waited to get their breath back. With her mind wandering to places it definitely shouldn't Jennifer said.

"I guess we better get going?"

"Yeah." John agreed reluctantly, more than happy to remain in his current position.

"Okay, we're through." John said over the radio as Jennifer wriggled down his body through the hatch.

"Good. Go another thirty feet and there will be a hatch leading down a level." Caldwell said.

"Understood." John said killing the connection and following Jennifer.

-00-

"Is it just me or are these ducts getting smaller?" Jennifer asked.

"This level is definitely smaller than the one above. I am regretting that extra turkey sandwich." John said as he followed Jennifer.

"We have an intersection." Jennifer said, causing John to turn the radio on again.

"You need to go left round the bend, then there should be an exit ten feet down the duct on the right. It will take you straight to the lab." Caldwell said.

"Thank god." Jennifer said.

"You don't like spending time with me?" John asked feigning hurt.

"Right now air would be nice." Jennifer said as she squeezed round the bend. She was just reaching the exit when she heard John say.

"Crap."

"What?" She asked looking back.

"Really regretting that sandwich now." John said. "I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Jennifer asked. "Really?"

"Yes really." John said straining to free himself.

"Hang on." Jennifer said contorting her body into more strange positions in order to have her head closer to John than her feet.

"How do you do that?" John asked. "I barely have enough room to breathe."

"Yoga, you should try it." Jennifer said as she took hold of Johns arms. "I'll pull you wriggle?"

"Definitely not a plan I have ever heard before, but sure."

"Ready?" Jennifer asked.

"Ready." John agreed as she started to pull his arms as tried to free himself. After a couple of minutes Jennifer let go of John and rested her head on the ground of the duct.

"Sorry, you are really stuck." Jennifer panted. She then lifted her head and looked at John and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, this just reminds me of Winnie the Pooh."

"Winnie the Pooh?" John asked.

"Yeah he's a bear with honey addiction."

"I know who Pooh Bear is, why does this remind you of him?"

"Oh, the story where he visits Rabbit and gets stuck in Rabbit's hole."

"I remind you of Winnie the Pooh?" John asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That'a not an insult." Jennifer said. "Pooh Bear got me through a lot."

"That would explain the scruffy bear in your quarters."

"Firstly, he is not scruffy, just well loved. Secondly, when did you see him?"

"When I was dressing your hands, I saw him poke out from under the blanket on your chair."

"Sheppard, what's the hold up?" Caldwell asked on the radio, breaking up the conversation.

"I got a little stuck." John said.

"Are you free now?"

"Not so much."

"Can't Keller go on? You are right over the lab." Caldwell suggested, wanting his ship back.

"She was just trying to-" John started, stopping when he heard a loud clang and the duct started to move. Subconsciously Jennifer reached out and grabbed John's arms as the duct started dropping at the far end by her feet. Moments later the end of the duct had detached from the ceiling and Jennifer was only saved from falling into the room below by John. However, the pull of her entire body was enough to dislodge him resulting in both of them falling through the duct and landing in a heap on the ground.

"You okay?" John asked as he lay across Jennifer.

"No. But I'll live." Jennifer said opening her eyes, surprised to find John's nose an inch above hers.

"You sure?" He asked, his eyes swirling with concern.

"Um hm." She said. "But could you, um, roll off me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." John said rolling off the doctor before getting to his feet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine." She said sitting. "Are we in the wrong room?"

"This looks like the lab." John said. "But no Rodney."

"So this has all been for nothing?"

"Not nothing. We have identified a structural weakness in the ventilation system." John said.

"And a way to free the Silly old Bear." Jennifer smiled.

"Not funny doc." John said offering her a hand.

"Really, I think it's a good-" Jennifer started until she put weight on her ankle. "Ahhh."

"What's wrong?" John asked immediately wrapping his arms round her waist to steady her.

"Ankle, must have landed badly."

"Let's get you down." John said lowering her back to the ground. "Okay?" He asked.

"Great."

"Stay there, I am going to check the doors and look for signs of McKay." He said as he left Jennifer to poke her ankle. A few minutes later he came back to Jennifer, handing her a first aid box.

"Well good news is the lab looks safe, bad news is no sign of McKay or anyone and the doors are locked."

"So we're still trapped, but have no idea why?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"You should probably call Caldwell."

"Probably, but I lost the radio in the fall." John said.

"So, still trapped, no idea why and no link to anyone else?" Jennifer surmised.

"Pretty much. How's the ankle?"

"Sprained."

"Want me to strap it?"

"I think I'll pass on that offer. I would like to be able to still use my leg."

"My strapping was not that bad." John said. "It did its job."

"It did." Jennifer conceded. "But it wouldn't have won any prizes for neatness or practicality."

"Again, it did its job. Your hands were kept clean and padded."

"And rested." Jennifer said. "Thanks to you I couldn't use my hands."

"Seeing you were meant to be resting how was that a problem?"

"I couldn't eat."

"True, but we got round that. Anyway aren't you the last person to be lecturing me about dressings. You're a doctor. Everyone knows that doctors can't do dressings. Nurses are the important ones when it comes to first aid."

"Even my dressings are better than yours." Jennifer pointed out as she continued to wrap her ankle. "Amount of time you spend in the infirmary you would have thought you would have picked up better habits."

"I'm a hands on kinda guy. I learn by doing, not observing." John explained.

"So you are saying you need lessons?" Jennifer asked.

"You offering me private tuition?" John questioned causing Jennifer to blush slightly.

"I would, but as you pointed out I am just a doctor. I'm sure Gary Lyth would help you."

"Maybe not." John said shuddering at the thought of applying dressings to the man nicknamed 'the Beast'. "Sure it is just a sprain?" He asked looking at Jennifer's ankle.

"As sure as I can be." Jennifer replied looking round. "Can you pass me that box?"

"Why?"

"So I can elevate my ankle, hopefully keep the swelling down."

"You can use me." John said as he sat and raised Jennifer's ankle so it rested on his lap.

"Aren't you going to escape and find Rodney."

"Well I would, but the duct is so broken I wouldn't get back up and even if I did, we proved I get stuck." Seeing Jennifer was smiling again he asked. "Thinking about Pooh again?"

"Kind of. I was remembering in the cartoon when Rabbit tried to make best of the situation and framed his backside then drew a face and added horns."

"You want to draw on by backside?" John asked again bringing a blush to Jennifer's face.

"Not where I was going."

"Do I even want to know where this is going?"

"Lorne is always looking for somewhere to hang his art."

"Not funny doc." John warned before he noticed the temperature. "Damn, it's getting cold again. Let's hope that is because Rodney is trying to fix the problem. I'm going to see if there are some blankets hidden anywhere in here. Be right back." He said gently lifting Jennifer's leg and freeing himself. As he stood he turned and Jennifer saw his back for the first time since they met in the duct.

"What's happened to your back?"

"Huh?" John asked confused as he tried to look at his back.

"Sit." Jennifer ordered, pointing to a chair. "Shirt off." She added as she gingerly got to her feet.

"You are meant to be resting." John pointed out.

"My ankle will be fine, that wound may not be. When did you do it anyway?"

"No idea, when the duct gave out maybe?" John said as he took his T-shirt off and sat down.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Jennifer asked as she started examining the wound.

"Not really." John said. "It is probably a scratch."

"Bigger than a scratch." Jennifer said. "Shouldn't need stitches though. However, infection is a big risk. I'm going to clean it, but we need to monitor it over the next few days, who knows what you will have picked up in there."

"You know doc, if you want to spend time with me, you could just ask." John grinned. "Awww, you could have warned it would sting."

"Sorry." Jennifer replied. "Would a band aid help? I can probably find some Winnie the Pooh ones when we get home." She added as she secured a dressing John's back. Sensing she was done John swung round so he was face to face with Jennifer, their noses less than an inch apart. Whatever he was going to say though was interrupted by the doors opening.

"Next time you want to change the para-" McKay ranted at Kavanagh before noticing John and Jennifer.

"How did you get here? Why are you here? Wait, where's your shirt. Tell me you're not Kirking it with Jennifer?"

"We're here because we were trying to reach you to find out why you had broken the ship, only the duct broke."

"I didn't. It did? That doesn't explain your shirt, well lack of."

"I cut my back during the fall."

"So you ripped your shirt, then removed it when next to a female? You are so Kirk." Rodney said as Caldwell stormed into the lab.

"What have you done to my ship?" He growled.

"Nothing. Why do you think it was me?" McKay asked indignantly.

"Track record." John suggested.

"That is completely unfair. It wasn't me, it was Kavanagh. He changed all the protocols and didn't tell anyone." Rodney said as Kavanagh glared at him.

"If you knew how to run a scie-" Kavanagh started only for Caldwell to say.

"Enough. Not another word Kavanagh. As for you McKay I am going to ask a series of questions, I want one word answers. Do you understand?"

"Of c-" McKay started only to be cut off by Caldwell again.

"One word, McKay."

"Fine." Rodney said.

"Is the problem fixed?"

"Yes."

"Any permanent damage?"

"No."

"Any non permanent damage to my ship?"

"No."

"Anything else I need, I stress the word need, to be aware of right now."

"No."

"Good. Make sure all systems are running at a hundred percent. I will be on the bridge." With that he left the lab causing Jennifer to ask Lorne.

"What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" Lorne asked confused.

"He seemed a little crabby."

"I wasn't the one who suggested his ship had a rat infestation." Lorne pointed out as John stood and put his T-shirt back on.

"Lorne, make sure these two don't break the ship." Sheppard said pointing to Rodney and Kavanagh. "I need to get the doc to the infirmary." With that he hooked Jennifer's arm round his shoulders and led her out.

"What's wrong with Jennifer?" Rodney asked.

"Ankle. Landed badly." Lorne replied.

"Which you know how?"

"They had a radio, which they didn't realise was transmitting."

"You were eavesdropping? What'd they say?"

"I can't reveal that. But yeah we were eavesdropping. Kinda hard not to. Anyway if you two promise to behave I am going to check for injuries elsewhere and get the Colonel a honey sandwich."

"Why does he want a honey sandwich?" Rodney asked perplexed as Lorne left.

-00-

"It's open." Jennifer shouted as her door chimed later that evening back on Atlantis.

"What have we said about locking doors?" John asked entering.

"Those instructions were contrary to the 'do not move under any circumstance' instructions I got in the infirmary." Jennifer said from her bed where she was lying ankle raised on several pillows.

"You saying you listen to doctors more than military?"

"You saying you don't?" Jennifer countered. "How's the back?"

"Fine. Just a scratch."

"And the face?" She asked noticing John had a bruise on his cheek.

"It's fine. But you have a good kick." He smiled.

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised.

"Nothing to apologise for." John shrugged.

"So I brought you food and some films. Thought you may be getting bored." He said placing the tray on the night stand.

"You have no idea." Jennifer said.

"So where is he?"

"He?"

"You know who I'm talking about." John said causing Jennifer to lift up her bed covers revealing a battered but loved Winnie the Pooh.

"May I?" John asked holding out his arms.

Slightly reluctantly Jennifer handed over the bear to John who looked at it then held it up alongside his head and said.

"I look nothing like him."

"You did call him scruffy earlier and that is how you hair is often described. And you both get stuck in holes." Jennifer grinned. "So what film is it?"

"A series of short cartoons." John smiled as he set up a laptop before he turned back to Jennifer who had moved over and made room for him on the bed.

"You didn't?" She asked, her voice full of excitement.

"I did"

"How?"

"Captain Norris has two kids, both are obsessed with Pooh Bear. He had all versions. But I guessed you would prefer a classic."

"Please tell me you got Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree?" Jennifer pleaded.

"Against my better judgement I did." John said grinning as he sat next to Jennifer on the bed.

"Thank you." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder, whilst holding her battered bear in her arms.

"Any time doc."


	3. Cactus Man

**A/N:** So this is growing into a slightly longer story than anticipated...

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad." John said. "Dull maybe."

"Dull is good, it means there was no life threatening incident."

"Sorry you didn't find any medical toys."

"There's always the next mission." Jennifer said. "And Rodney seems excited by his find." She added seeing the physicist with his nose buried in his tablet.

"Yes he does." John agreed.

Seeing Rodney was about to walk straight into a tree John rushed over and pushed him out of the way.

"What the-?" Rodney asked looking up and seeing John point to the tree. "Oh, well thanks."

"Please can you try to watch where you are going, I am sure the doc does not want to patch you up again."

"I could be onto a break through." Rodney argued.

"If you hit your head and forget it all, it won't do anyone any good." John pointed out. "Just try to focus on getting home safely."

"Fine." Rodney said lowering the tablet.

"Thank you." John said turning and walking towards Jennifer only to step into a cactus like bush. "Ahh, damn it." He muttered jumping out of the bush.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked rushing over.

"Sheppard was just talking about the importance of watching where I was going when he walked into a cactus." McKay said.

"Not helpful McKay." John said as he looked at his legs that resembled porcupines.

"Sit down." Jennifer instructed.

"But watch out for cacti first." Rodney said.

"Not funny." John said glaring at McKay as he sat on the floor.

"Rodney, can you collect a sample of the plant?" Jennifer asked. "I'm going to remove the needles." She explained before looking at John's legs and adding. "This could take awhile." She then looked up at John and asked. "Apart from the obvious, any symptoms I should be aware of?"

"No."

"Let me know if that changes." She said as she pulled some tweezers from her bag and started extracting the needles. After a few moments though she stopped and looked at Rodney and asked.

"Do you have any of Zelenka's super sticky tape?"

"What do you mean Zelenka's super sticky tape?" Rodney asked. "I made it as well."

"Telling Radek he was an idiot doesn't really count as making it." John said.

"Why do you want it anyway?" Rodney asked pulling some from his bag. "Oh, are you going to wax his legs with it?"

"Of course she's not." John said before looking at Jennifer and asking. "You're not are you?"

"Not really." Jennifer said as she took the tape from Rodney. "I am going to use it to remove the ones still sticking through your pants. Hopefully I won't need to use it directly on your leg."

"Hopefully?" John asked. "That's not reassuring." He added, pulling a face as Jennifer pulled the first piece of tape away.

"Wow, you must have hundreds of the needles in you." Jennifer commented.

"Trust me I know." John said. "Awww, gently doc." He added as she pulled the next piece off.

"Sorry." Jennifer said ripping another piece of.

"You're enjoying this." John said through suspicious eyes.

"Of course I'm not." Jennifer said.

"Say that without the smirk and I'd almost believe you." John said.

Reaching over to her bag Jennifer pulled out one of her lollipops and offered it to John. "For being a brave boy." She smiled. For a moment John glared at her before accepting the sweet.

-00-

"Ok, I think that is all the ones on the outside. Lets look at your leg." She said rolling John's right pant leg up.

"Oww." John complained as needles scratched him.

"I can't believe how many are here." Jennifer said once more. "This is going to take a long time."

"I thought you were meant to use pantyhose to rub them off." John said.

"If you want to give me a pair I am happy to use them." Jennifer said.

"Obviously I don't have any with me." John said. "Or at all, I don't own any." He added slightly flustered.

"In that case we need to improvise. I have glue, Zelenka's tape and tweezers."

"Only one of those options are going to leave me with hair."

"True, but that option is going to take a long time." Jennifer said as she looked back up at John who looked on with pleading eyes.

"Fine, tweezers it is. I never realised you were so sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive, just attached to my legs the way they are." John said. "To speed things up I'll work on the left one."

"Fair enough." Jennifer said. After a few minutes John noticed Jennifer was grinning and said.

"Please tell me that is not another Winnie the Pooh thought going through your head."

"No, although if Pooh lived in a desert I could see him walking through a cactus." Jennifer said. "I was just thinking about how you and Rodney are always discussing superheroes."

"And?"

"This adventure could be the start of Cactus Man, prickly on the outside, soft on the inside."

"I don't know which part of that I should be more insulted by." John said.

"You want another lollipop?"

"You can't bribe your way back into my good books." John pointed out, before taking the lollipop.

"Really? So how can I get back into your good books?" Jennifer asked.

"Knowledge like that has to be earned." John said as Jennifer pulled out another big needle.

-00-

"All done." Jennifer said thirty minutes later as she sat back and stretched her back out.

"That's it?" John asked. "No bandage so it looks like I was attacked by a vicious plant?"

"Would a bandage make you feel better?" Jennifer asked.

"A little."

"Okay, on the deeper wounds I will give you a bandage." Jennifer said opening up her bag once more.

"You nearly done?" Rodney asked walking over. "I would really like to be back in my lab."

"I would really like not to have been attacked by a cactus, but we can't all get what we want." John said looking up to Rodney. "But yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"So that's a we are leaving soon?" Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney we are leaving soon." John said as he looked down at Jennifer who had just finished applying the plasters.

"What have you done?" He asked as he saw her work.

"You said you wanted a bandage." Jennifer said innocently.

"You have given me Winnie the Pooh ones."

"Yes." Jennifer grinned.

"How could you? Lorne already gives me enough grief. Are you trying to ruin my reputation?"

"You don't think walking into a cactus would do that anyway?" Rodney smirked earning a glare from John.

"You ready then?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, use Rodney and me for support. Some of the needles went pretty deep and your muscles may cramp." She warned.

"Great." John muttered as she clambered to his feet.

"Any dizziness or weakness?" Jennifer asked.

"My legs are feeling a little strange." John confessed.

"Don't think I'm carrying you back." Rodney said.

"Thanks Rodney, knew I could always count on you for support."

"You were the one who walked into a cactus." Rodney said.

"How many times are you going to say that?" John asked.

"How many times did you mock me for getting shot by an arrow?"

"I wasn't mocking the getting shot by an arrow part." John said as Jennifer hooked his arm over her shoulders.

-00-

"It's open." John called later that evening, moments before the doors opened. "Hey doc." He smiled from where he lay on his bed in shorts and a T-shirt.

"What happened to the lock the door rule?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm armed." John said. "And using your argument, you told me to rest."

"How are the legs?"

"A little sore, I keep finding needles."

"You probably will for a few days." Jennifer said. "The good news is the botany department said, ignoring the prickles, the plant was harmless."

"They and I have a different definition of harmless." John said.

"So how are the legs?"

"A little crampy."

"Not surprising, some of those needles went in pretty deep. It should pass in the next day or so." Jennifer said as she moved to John's side.

"I knew you liked the Pooh plasters." She grinned seeing some were still attached.

"Do you know how much it hurts to take them off?" John asked.

"You were the one who asked for them." Jennifer pointed out as she sat down on the side of the bed and started to examine his legs.

"In future I will be more careful what I ask for." He said suddenly pulling his right leg back.

"Cramp?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, it will pass in a second." John said.

"Roll over." Jennifer instructed.

"Why?" John asked as he rolled onto his front.

"It will make this easier." Jennifer said as she took hold of his leg and started massaging it.

"Any better?" Jennifer asked after a couple of minutes.

"If I say no will you keep going?"

"You want me to?" Jennifer asked.

"I'd be a fool to turn down a massage." He said into his pillow enjoying the massage.

"So does that mean I am back in your good books?" Jennifer asked.

"Well you are getting there. But you know my back is really sore as well, if you wanted to massage me there?" John suggested. The comment causing Jennifer to pick up a spare pillow and hit John over the head with it.

"What was that for?" He asked rolling over.

"Trying to take advantage."

"I viewed it as compensation." John grinned causing Jennifer to try and hit him with the pillow again. This time though he caught her wrists and flipped her over.

"Hitting an injured man, that's low doc." He said, his head inches from hers as he straddled her whilst still holding her wrists.

"Coming from the man exploiting his injuries to get massages?" Jennifer asked.

"Exploiting?" John asked lowering his head further.

"Should we come back later?" Teyla said from the doorway.

"Teyla, Ronon." John said jumping off Jennifer. "The doc was learning why you shouldn't hit an injured man."

"She hit you?" Ronon asked.

"She," Jennifer started emphasising the pronoun. "Hit him with a pillow, because she was being exploited." Jennifer said hoping her face was not as red as it felt. "Anyway I should. Let me know if the cramping doesn't get better."

"We did not mean to interrupt." Teyla said after Jennifer had bolted from the room.

"You didn't." John said. "That wasn't what it looked like."

"Sure." Ronon said entering the room and sitting down.

"It wasn't. She was giving me a massage and...okay that makes it sound worse. Nothing was going on."

"Of course." Teyla said amused by John's discomfort.

"It wasn't." John said as he mentally questioned why it felt like it was.


	4. Poker Night

"It is becoming increasingly obvious that despite being a relatively small expedition the departments are becoming stove-piped." Woolsey said as he moved onto the AOB section of the senior staff meeting. "Not only does this cause a bad atmosphere it could stifle the research and good work we do here."

"Please tell me you are not going to suggest a mixer with dancing." John said.

"No Colonel, you and Dr McKay have made your feelings on such events abundantly clear. I was thinking we should try something else. Something that is accessible to all and most people regard as fun."

"Which is?" Rodney asked.

"Poker."

"You are encouraging gambling?" Jennifer asked.

"No." Woolsey said. "Well technically yes. But not in the way you may be thinking. I suggest that each department head is given fifty chips at the start of the evening. Once you lose your chips you are out. The winner, as in he or she who has the most chips at the end, wins the prize."

"What prize?" John asked sceptically.

"Their department will get to chose the contents of five storage units on the Apollo's next visit. They can fill them with operational or personal items." Woolsey said, looking proud of his suggestion. "During the evening, which will be tomorrow, assuming no disasters between now and then, there will be beer and snacks." He added smiling until he saw Jennifer's scowl. "You don't approve Dr Keller?"

"No I don't. The last thing this expedition needs is an outbreak of gambling addictions. There is enough betting on the mission outcomes as it is. To be honest I find the whole thing completely irresponsible and I can not believe you suggested it. If you'll excuse me I have work to do."

With that she left the briefing leaving a room of confused department heads in her wake. After an awkward moment Woolsey asked.

"Have I done something to offend Dr Keller?"

"Beats me." John said, also confused by her outburst. "I thought it sounded like a good idea. I can talk to her if you want."

"Thank you Colonel." Woolsey said.

-00-

"Hey doc, mind if I come in?" John asked from Jennifer's office doorway.

"I'm kind of busy." Jennifer said without looking up.

"This won't take long." John assured her, entering the office and shutting the door. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

"You seemed a little less you and a little more Rodney in that meeting."

"Because I don't approve of gambling?"

"We both know that isn't true. I know you place bets on what will happen on my missions." John pointed out. "So what's the real problem?"

"Can't you just accept I think this is a bad idea?"

"No. Something has upset you. As soon as Woolsey mentioned poker your mood changed...oh, you don't know how to play." When Jennifer remained silent John said. "Relax doc, I can teach you."

"It's tomorrow and I am working a double." Jennifer pointed out sounding miserable. "Maybe I can get a book."

"A book?" John asked.

"Yes, it is a thing with pages and text that conveys information."

"I know what a book is." John said. "But how would that help?"

"It will teach me the rules and how to play."

"Um, doc, no offence but you are approaching this wrong. Poker isn't about the mechanics of following rules. You are playing the people as much as the cards."

"I don't understand."

"Even a bad hand can win, if you can convince everyone else you have a good hand. It is all about the tells."

"Tells?"

"The subconscious messages and body language. Take McKay, when he has a bad hand he taps his right foot. Good hand he taps his fingers. Smith on the other hand scratches his right ear for a good hand and Miller stops talking when he thinks he has a strong hand."

"And I need to know all of this?" Jennifer asked sounding defeated.

"Yeah. When do you get off tonight?"

"Nine."

"How about we have dinner together and I will help you get up to speed?"

"You'd do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure."

"Doesn't that damage your chances?" Jennifer asked causing John to laugh.

"Sorry doc, but there is no way a rookie is going to beat me in under forty-eight hours. So what do you say?"

"If you're sure you don't mind?"

"It's no problem." John smiled. "Catch you later."

-00-

"You know doc, the point is to gamble a little. At the moment you only play when you have a strong hand." John said quietly to Jennifer the following evening, as the pair broke off to grab a drink from the corner of Woolsey's quarters following a hand that Jennifer won.

"To maximise my chances of winning." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, but the others know that and don't play so although you'll win the hand your returns are less. Try mixing it up a little." John advised as he took his beer back to his seat.

As the others placed their bets Jennifer looked from her hand to John, who gave her an encouraging nod, before placing a bet. As before once she had placed a bet the others refused to raise their bets. This time though when she revealed her hand she had nothing, confusing everyone in the room.

As the evening progressed Jennifer managed to do just enough to stay in the game as John destroyed almost everyone else on the table. All the while John gave her encouragement whilst noticing that every time she bluffed she looked at him first.

-00-

"This could be the final round." John said as he watched Woolsey deal.

"Who would have thought I would make it this far?" Jennifer said as she nervously picked up her cards.

John watched as Jennifer threw away two cards before he threw three and managed with his new ones to get a full house. He then sat back and waited for the betting to commence.

John first watched Rodney and immediately knew he had nothing, he then focused on Jennifer. He watched Jennifer stare at her cards before glancing at him. Knowing she was about to bluff he started to feel a lot more confident about his full house. Jennifer placed a modest bet and waited.

Looking at Jennifer he said.

"I match you and raise you, everything."

"Everything?" Jennifer asked nervously. "That's a lot. And a gamble."

"That's kinda the point." John said.

"Okay." Jennifer said taking a calming breath. "I'll match you." She said pushing her chips forward.

"Well I'm out." Rodney said throwing his cards in.

"What do you have?" Jennifer asked John.

"Unlike you I have something." He said placing his cards down.

"A full house?" Jennifer asked a little disappointed. "That beats a flush right?"

"It does." John grinned leaning forward and starting to collect the chips. "Don't feel bad though, I told you I would not get beaten by a rookie. Besides you did well, apart from your tell."

"Looking at you each time I bluffed?" Jennifer asked.

"That's the one." John said as Jennifer smiled giving him an uneasy feeling.

"That's what I wanted you to think." She grinned. "And not so fast. A full house may beat a flush, but it doesn't beat a straight flush." She added as she slowly put her cards down.

"You played me?" John said in disbelief.

"Like a piano." Jennifer grinned as she swept up her chips.

"The pretending not to know how to play, the inept hand playing earlier, the outburst in the staff meeting, all lies?"

"No, all part of the bluff. Technically I never lied I just let you make incorrect assumptions. It's not my fault I was taught so well."

"Who taught you?" John asked leaning forward.

"That would be telling." She said mirroring his movement.

"I will find out and I will get revenge for this."

"You can try." Jennifer grinned as Woolsey cleared his throat.

"I would like to remind you the point of this was to get better relationships between the department heads, not destroy them with talk of revenge."

"She started it." John protested before kicking himself for sounding so childish.

"Technically I started it by suggesting poker and by underestimating Dr Keller. Well played doctor."

"Thank you." Jennifer said still grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"I assume you will email me the list? "Woolsey asked.

"First thing tomorrow."

"Good, well thank you all. It has been an educational evening." Woolsey said as the heads started to leave his room. "Cheer up Colonel, you put in a good performance."

"That does not make me feel any better." John said following Jennifer out of the room. As they entered a transporter Jennifer turned to John and said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you this much."

"I'm not upset." John said turning to face Jennifer. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Payback."

"Are you threatening me Colonel Sheppard?"

"No, promising, Dr Keller." John said stepping closer to Jennifer.

"What specifically are you considering?" Jennifer asked.

"I haven't got all the details figures out yet." John confessed. "But it'll be good." He added as the doors opened. Seeing a confused technician in the corridor John stepped back from Jennifer and gestured for her to leave first.

Once they were in the corridor and the technician had entered the transporter Jennifer turned back to John and once again apologised.

"I really didn't mean to advantage of you. Well I did obviously, but not to this extent."

"That's not going to save you." John said.

"In my defence you did make it easy." Jennifer smiled.

"Next time I will be less chivalrous and less trusting." John said before adding. "Good night doc and well played."

"Thank you." Jennifer smiled warmly. "Good night." She added as she started to walk away.

"Jennifer." John called after her. "It was good to see you having so much fun."

"It felt good having that much fun." Jennifer agreed.

"We could do it again?" John suggested. Seeing her hesitate he added. "Unless you're too scared now it'll be a level playing field."

"I'll take you on anytime." Jennifer grinned. "But I think Woolsey may ban poker, or at least gambling for a while."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." John smiled. "After tonight I know you have no problems with deception."

"Fair enough. Name a time and place and I'll be there." Jennifer said as she continued to walk off to her quarters. "What would we play for?" Jennifer called back to him. "We need to keep it interesting."

"I don't know. You're a smart woman, I'm sure you can come up with something."

"If not we could just play strip poker." Jennifer suggested as she disappeared round the bend leaving a speechless John standing alone in the corridor.


	5. The morning after poker night

"Good morning John." Teyla smiled as John entered the briefing room.

"Teyla."

"I hear you had an interesting evening last night. Rodney said you were..." As she paused to think of the word Rodney had used, the physicist jumped in and gleefully said.

"Trounced."

"Trounced is a bit strong." John said.

"No it isn't." Rodney said. "If anything it is an understatement."

"You should not have underestimated Jennifer." Teyla smiled.

"No I shouldn't. I won't make that mistake again."

"What mistake?" Jennifer asked as she entered the room.

"John was admitting to underestimating you last night." Teyla explained.

"To be fair I did set him up." Jennifer smiled as she took a seat opposite John.

"Where exactly did you learn to play anyway?" John asked.

"My dad was a huge fan of Maverick. When I was growing up we were always watching the reruns."

"Another box thing?" Ronon asked looking less than impressed.

"Yes, another box thing." Jennifer said before looking at John and suggesting. "Perhaps you should start watching, you may learn something."

"Don't get cocky. I will beat you."

"Jennifer is a formidable opponent." Teyla warned.

"Yes she is." John agreed. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

"We play every week." Teyla admitted.

"You play poker with the doc? You knew she was good and you didn't think about mentioning it?"

"You never asked." Teyla pointed out. "In fact I seem to remember you saying it would be a cake dance."

"Walk. Cakewalk" John corrected. Noticing Jennifer's quirked eyebrow he said. "Which you led me to believe it would be."

"First rule of poker, never assume." Jennifer pointed out.

"I will wipe that smile off your face in the next game." John said.

"You are playing again?" Teyla asked.

"Unofficially we are having a rematch." John said before staring at Jennifer and saying whilst grinning. "The doc has already chosen the prize." The comment causing Jennifer to redden.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I am late." Woolsey greeted as he entered the briefing. "I am glad to see you are still talking to each other." He added looking at John and Jennifer. "I hope all ideas of revenge have been put to one side."

"Absolutely." John said smiling at Jennifer.

-00-

"Hey doc." Lorne smiled as he sat down at her table.

"Evan. How are you?"

"Drowning in paperwork, thanks to you."

"Me? What have I done?"

"You beat Sheppard. Now he is focusing on revenge, leaving me to do his paperwork."

"Revenge? I thought he was joking." Jennifer said looking crest fallen.

"No, he is taking it seriously."

"What's he planning?"

"No idea. Even if I did I don't think I could tell you."

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but my wrists can't cope with anymore paperwork." Seeing Jennifer's panicked look he added. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides you can always poke him with a big needle if he misbehaves. And if I learn it is anything apart from a bit of harmless fun I will step in."

"Thank you. I think."

"So when are we going to play poker. I would love to take on the legend that took down Sheppard." Lorne grinned.

"If you beat me won't that upset Sheppard more?"

"Yeah, but it would be worth it." Lorne grinned. "When is your rematch with Sheppard? I could join in. He said you had chosen the prize."

"No idea and not sure it would be a good idea. Stakes could be high."

"I can be a high roller. Besides it is only a bit of fun between friends." Lorne smiled.

"Doc, Lorne." John said as he took a seat at the table.

"Sir." Lorne greeted.

"Sheppard." Jennifer smiled. She then waited for John to start sipping his coffee before adding. "We were just talking about poker. Lorne wants to take me on. He was suggesting joining in the rematch. He is happy to meet the stakes."

"He is?" John asked spluttering on his coffee.

"As I said, it is only a bit of fun between friends." Lorne said, no idea what John thought he was agreeing to.

"Anyway, I'll catch you guys later." Jennifer said before walking off. John watched her go before turning to the Major and saying.

"Lorne I forbid you to play poker with the doc."

"Sir?" Lorne asked confused and surprised.

"You heard. No playing poker with the doc."

"Um okay." Lorne replied perplexed.


	6. Payback

"Okay, I give up." Jennifer said as she entered John's office.

"Give up what?" John asked confused.

"I can't take this anymore."

"This?" John asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I played you. I know you want payback, but it has been three weeks."

"And I have done nothing." John said innocently.

"I know, you are still planning. I know it is coming, but I don't know what or when. It is driving me crazy." Jennifer complained.

"Yep." John said sitting back smiling.

"A crazy me is not what you want on a mission. God knows I curse missions as it is and that is when I am kind of sane." She ranted before catching on to what John had said. "What do you mean yep?"

"I mean yep." John smiled.

"That's your revenge? To torment me for three weeks when you are actually planning nothing."

"Technically I planned the tormenting." John said. "But going for the mind games seemed fitting after what you did. And you did say you should never assume."

"Yes I did." Jennifer conceded. "Next time I won't assume that you won't try psychological warfare."

"Psychological warfare? That's a little strong doc."

"Is it? You have just admitted to wanting to torment me."

"But in a friendly, innocent way." He suggested causing Jennifer to stare at him, both eyebrows raised.

"Everything okay?" Lorne asked as he entered the office and saw Jennifer and John stare at each other.

"Everything's fine." Jennifer said. "Apart from your boss being a sadist." With that she turned and said to Evan. "I'll see you later."

As the door shut behind her Lorne looked at Sheppard and asked.

"So you finally got your revenge?"

"Technically I've been getting it for weeks." John smiled smugly. Seeing Lorne's confused look he said. "I just made her to think I was going to get revenge in some definitive event and let her imagination run wild. I was never actually going to do anything."

"So you let someone who was bullied for most of her childhood think that you were going get revenge by probably recreating some traumatic childhood memory then do nothing and let her imagination get the better of her?"

"Put like that it sounds a bit worse than I had planned." John conceded.

"She was right, you are a sadist." Lorne commented before quickly adding. "Sir. I think I remember I need to be somewhere. Catch you later." With that the Major left his CO to consider his words.

-00-

"Hey doc, you have a minute?" John asked later that evening as he entered her office.

"I'm a little busy." Jennifer said looking up from her screen.

"You sure? The infirmary looks pretty dead and I know there have been no incidents off world."

"It may surprise you to know that my main job here is not to patch you and your guys up, it is research. Something I can only do when it is dead in here."

"Never thought of that. Sorry." John apologised. "I'll come back later?"

"No it's fine. Just let me save this." She said before looking up at John. "So what can I do for you?"

"I came to apologise for upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me." Jennifer said.

"You called me a sadist." John pointed out.

"You were. But as payback goes it was pretty clever."

"Lorne suggested it was meaner than I intended." John said.

"It was mean, but it was still clever. And I probably deserved it." She smiled.

"So truce?" John suggested.

"Truce." Jennifer smiled.

"So does this mean you will start having dinner with my team again?" He asked.

"Schedule and Ronon not overworking my staff permitting." She agreed. "That reminds me, while you're here." She said leaning down and opening a desk drawer. "You may remember that my team and I got to chose the contents of some crates."

"I do."

"A prize I was cheated out of, if I remember." He smiled.

"I felt a little guilty over playing you like that, so I got you this." She said handing him a box. "Rodney said you'd like it." As she saw the grin light up his face as he pulled the RC car from the box she couldn't help but smile.

"This is great. Thank you. But you really didn't need to."

"I wanted to." Jennifer smiled.

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"So how about that rematch?" John asked pulling a box from his pocket. "I have cards. And as you can see I am wearing several layers more than you so I'm good to go."

Jennifer was saved from answering by Woolsey summoning her to the Gateroom.

"Duty calls." She said standing and hurrying from her office.

"You can't run forever doc. I will get you to make good on that promise." He called after her grinning.


	7. Jaw of discomfort

"Good morning everyone." Woolsey said as he took his seat. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not as late as some." Rodney pointed out nodding to Jennifer's empty seat.

"Dr Keller is not coming."

"Has something happened?" John asked concerned.

"She is not fully fit." Woolsey explained.

"For a staff meeting?" McKay asked.

"What exactly is wrong?" John questioned.

"I don't know all the details, but she has been having some problems with her jaw muscles. Currently they keep tensing and she is in considerable pain and can't sleep."

"Probably caused byBruxism. I had terrible problems when I was a teenager. My jaw could clamp shut for days." McKay started to explain.

"Really?" Ronon asked leaning forward. "What caused it?"

"My case, as I said, was Bruxism and that is caused by stress, anxiety and, wait why are you so suddenly interested?"

"No reason." Ronon said staring at the physicist.

"Perhaps we can move this on gentlemen." Woolsey said sensing his muscles were about to get very tense.

-00-

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked as he entered Jennifer's office. In response Jennifer just shrugged. "I take it that means your jaw is still bad?" To which Jennifer silently nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" John offered to which Jennifer shook her head.

"Should you be at work? You look really tired." John probed. In response Jennifer picked up a mug of coffee.

"Dr Keller!" Cole snapped as she entered the office. "Put that cup down. You know that is the reason you are in this mess."

"Have I missed something?" John asked.

"Dr Keller's problems stem from her muscles going into spasm. Something that is more likely to happen when tired, stressed and high on caffeine. Which is why," she went on turning her attention to Jennifer, "you are meant to be in your room resting and most definitely not drinking coffee."

"I'm fine." Jennifer mumbled through a barely open jaw, even that movement causing her to wince.

"No you're not. Get out of here. Colonel please help me with this."

"Come on doc, no offence, but you look like you could use some sleep."

"Can't." Jennifer mumbled whilst wincing before picking up a notepad and scribbling.

 _'Hurts too much to sleep. Work helps me relax.'_

"I have already offered you pain killers. Take those and sleep." Cole said.

"Come on." John said taking Jennifer's hand and tugging her away from her desk.

"And Colonel, she needs to relax." Cole added.

"Okay."

"That means no tormenting her with threats of revenge."

John was about to make a quip when he took in Cole's stern expression and he asked. "Is this my fault?" As Jennifer shook her head Cole said.

"Not entirely, but your behaviour probably didn't help her stress level."

"Sorry doc." John said guiltily to Jennifer who had already scribbled.

' _Not your fault.'_ On her paper.

-00-

"So what do you want to do? I'm assuming eating is out of the question. So how about a movie?" He suggested as they entered her quarters. When Jennifer nodded he asked. "What would you like to watch?"

In response Jennifer scribbled something on the pad and showed it to John.

"Your writing is really bad." John complained before smiling and said. "You want to watch Alien?"

Confused Jennifer flipped the pad round and tried to figure out how her writing was so bad John thought she had written that.

Crossing it out she re-wrote her previous request, larger and neater.

"Oh, sorry." John said re-reading the note. "You sure you want to watch the last three Super Bowls?"

Jennifer again turned the pad round to face her then looked back at John and saw he was laughing.

Frustrated that John was deliberately mis-reading what she wrote she ripped a sheet of paper off the pad, screwed it up and threw it at John.

"What was that for?" John asked grinning as the paper bounced off his head. "Okay, I have a movie idea, that is mutually acceptable. You get comfortable and I will be back in a few minutes."

-00-

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" John asked returning to her room and seeing her sitting against her bed rest.

 _'Hurts more to lie down.'_ Jennifer wrote on her pad. She gave John a chance to read it before scribbling another message. _'As much as I appreciate everything, shouldn't you be working?'_

"Not off world until tomorrow." John shrugged. "And Lorne can handle the paperwork. So I am free to nurse you back to health."

' _There's no need.'_ Jennifer wrote, feeling guilty for taking up so much of his time.

"There's always a need to get out of paperwork." John smiled. "But seriously I am happy helping in anyway I can. So why don't you get comfortable and I will get the film started.

 _'Thank you.'_ Jennifer wrote before putting the pad down.

"You want some more pillows?" He asked, to which she shook her head. Not knowing what else to do John put the DVD the computer only to turn round and see Jennifer fight to get comfortable. Next he went to the bathroom and doused a face cloth in warm water and then squeezed off the excess water before returning to Jennifer.

"Try this on your jaw. It may help loosen the muscle." John said holding the cloth gently to her face.

Once Jennifer had taken control of the cloth John retreated to a chair on the farside and watched for several minutes as Jennifer struggled to find a comfortable position. Unable to take it anymore John finally stood and walked back to Jennifer, removing the cloth from her before saying.

"Up. I've got an idea."

John sat on the bed, his back against the head rest. He then placed a pillow over his stomach and directed Jennifer to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked. When she nodded he put his hands on her scalp and started to massage her head. "Hopefully this will help you relax."

Ten minutes later Jennifer was fast asleep.


	8. Jaw of recovery

As Jennifer started to wake up she was relieved that her jaw was experiencing just a dull localised ache, rather than the sharp pain of the night before. Just as she was starting to let herself indulge in the feeling of relief she became aware that she was in a very odd position. She was also aware that she was leaning on something harder than a mattress and something firm was either side of her hips and legs. As she was trying to remember how she ended up half sitting half lying against something a familiar voice said.

"Morning."

On hearing the voice her eyes flew open and saw John looking down at her.

"Hey." She said scrambling to sit up.

"Easy there doc. How's the jaw?"

"A little looser." She said careful not to open her mouth too wide as she subtly tried to put some distance between her and John as she tried to figure out how she had ended up lying on top of him.

"That's good to hear." John smiled.

"What time is it?" Jennifer asked, feeling like she should make conversation.

"A little after eight."

"In the morning?" She asked surprised, as she carefully stretched her jaw. "I can't remember when the last time I got that much sleep was."

"You did look like you needed it." John said before adding. "No offence."

"Did I lie on you all night?" She asked as she continued to stretch her jaw.

"Yeah, apparently you have found a use for me when there are no Wraith attacks." John smiled.

"I'm sorry, you must have been so uncomfortable." Jennifer apologised as she turned red.

"I'm fine. I have slept in far worse places." John shrugged. "Sure your jaw is doing okay?"

"I can talk." Jennifer said. "It is still sore, but getting there. It will keep flaring up for a few days, if I'm lucky."

"That doesn't sound lucky." John pointed out.

"It can take weeks to clear." Jennifer said, wincing as she moved her jaw too far.

"Especially if you keep playing with it?" John asked noticing she was back to moving it around. The comment earning a glare from the doctor causing John to ask in a more sympathetic tone. "Can you actually survive for days without coffee?"

"I guess we're about to find out." Jennifer shrugged."If it stops the spasms it will be worth the sacrifice."

"So are you up for eating a coffee free breakfast?" John questioned.

"Yeah, I'm starving, but I need a shower first."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get ready, I'll pick you up in thirty." John said standing before collapsing back on the bed. "Sorry, cramp."

"Calf?" Jennifer guessed. As soon as John nodded she started to massage the stricken limb.

"Sorry." John said meekly. "I'm meant to be looking after you, not the other way round."

"Seeing I actually slept last night I owe you. Besides it was me lying on you that caused it." Jennifer said kneading the leg. "How is it feeling now?" She asked.

"Much better, thanks. I think I can stumble to my quarters now." He smiled gently getting to his feet again.

-00-

John stepped out of Jennifer's quarters and checked the door had shut before turning and walking straight into Teyla.

"John." She greeted.

"Teyla. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"You seemed rather preoccupied with the door shutting." Teyla pointed out. "So how is Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?" John asked.

"Yes Jennifer, whose room you were just sneaking out of."

"I was not sneaking out of anywhere." John said.

"My mistake." Teyla smiled.

"I wasn't. I was leaving her quarters, but I wasn't sneaking." John said defensively.

"Of course. And how is Jennifer this morning?"

"Fine." John said. "Well, better than yesterday."

"That is good. Is she up for visitors?"

"Yes, but she's in the shower." John said, seeing Teyla's raised eyebrow he added. "As I was leaving she said she was going to have a shower, so I assume that is where she is now."

"I see." Teyla responded, amused by John's discomfort.

"Anyway I should go, I am picking Jennifer up for breakfast in thirty minutes." John said.

"I will see you in the Mess Hall then, unless it is a private breakfast?"

"No, not private." John said.

"Good. Oh, perhaps you could give something to Jennifer for me? I would give it to her myself, but as you said she is in the shower. You may be a better person to help her use it as well."

"Okay." John said wondering what Teyla was talking about.

"This is a balm that my people have used for generations to help muscles relax. You just need to rub it into any affected muscle." Teyla said offering John a small container.

"Not sure I am the right person for that." John said looking uncomfortable again.

"I understand. I will give it to Major Lorne, I understand he gives excellent massages."

"On second thoughts I don't want to distract him from my paperwork. I'll take the balm." John said taking the container.

"Good. I will see you both at breakfast then." Teyla said as she turned and walked away, breaking into a big smile as she did so.


	9. The Undead

**A/N:** Sorry for the longer than expected delay in getting this chapter up.

* * *

"My luck sucks." Jennifer grumbled quietly as the group hid in an alcove.

"Don't think we can blame you this time." John whispered sympathetically.

"But if the shoe fits." Rodney added unhelpfully.

"Kettle, pot, black." John muttered.

"I'm just saying..." Rodney started. However when he saw John's glare he quickly changed his mind and tried to comfort Jennifer. "Look on the bright side, when you get back to Earth and this is all declassified you can sell your stories to movie franchises or start to write books. Let's face it this is a classic horror movie plot."

"Rodney, not helping." John said.

"What? She's not even listening." Rodney said nodding at Jennifer who was staring at Michael's zombie like experiments.

Before John could say anything to comfort Jennifer the doctor reached into her tac vest and pulled out a pen which she lobbed out into the corridor.

"Are you nuts?" Rodney hissed.

"Ssshhh." Jennifer mouthed, waving him off as she continued to stare at the zombies who had started to move towards the pen. After a few moments she reached into her pocket again and was about to throw another pen when John grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Something you want to explain?" John whispered.

"I think I have a way to get past them." Jennifer quietly replied.

"By throwing pens?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Of course not. They are just testing my theory."

"Which is?" Rodney pressed, short on patience.

"They can't see. Their movements are guided by sound." Jennifer explained. "All we have to do is walk past them without making a sound."

"What is that pseudo science based on?" McKay questioned.

"They keep walking into objects. Then when I threw the pen and it clattered into the ground they started to move towards it."

"It could have been the motion of the pen they were attracted to." Rodney pointed out.

"I don't think so." Jennifer countered.

"Care to test that theory?" Rodney asked gesturing for Jennifer to walk out into the swarm of zombie like beings.

"That's what I was doing with the pens." Jennifer reminded him.

"Pens will only get us so far." Rodney returned.

"You could go." John suggested.

"Me? It's not my crazy idea." Rodney said.

"I'll remember that next time you come up with a crazy idea that involves me risking my life." John muttered before saying. "I'll go."

"No. It makes more sense for me to go." Jennifer said, although her expression suggested otherwise. Seeing John's doubtful expression she went on. "If I am wrong whoever goes over there will need rescuing. Rodney is better with a P90 than I am so is better on the rescue squad."

"Rescue squad?" John asked not liking the plan but amused by Jennifer's terminology.

"You have a better name?" Jennifer challenged.

"Well no." John conceded, "but that's missing the point. I don't want you going out there."

"You don't think I am capable?"

"You are more than capable. But you are not meant to be on the front line. Walking straight up to an army of half dead monsters is front line."

"I am volunteering. As Rodney said it is my crazy idea."

"You sure you want to do this?" John asked.

"Want? Not so much. Need? Yes."

"Okay then. We will have P90s trained at all times. Slightest hint of trouble run." John said.

"Which way?" Jennifer asked.

"Away from the zombies." Rodney said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"I meant, do I need to run in a certain direction to stop you shooting me?"

"We're professionals, we won't get you." John assured her. "Just run away from trouble we'll do the rest."

"Okay." Jennifer said hesitantly.

"Show a little faith." John said.

"Sorry." Jennifer said meekly.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" Rodney asked. "Because you are paler than those weird half dead monsters."

"You can go if you'd prefer." John said.

"You heard her, I'm on the rescue squad."

"You don't have to do this." John said to Jennifer.

"I kinda do." Jennifer said nervously before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I have your back." John assured her.

"I know. You always do." Jennifer half smiled before she silently moved into the corridor and towards the zombies.

When she was in the middle of the corridor she stopped and watched the zombie like creatures mill around seemingly oblivious to her presence. She was about to take a step forward when she noticed one creature lurching towards her. As it approached it seemed to be staring straight at her, but she tried to keep faith in her theory. Forcing her eyes to remain open she watched the former human approach almost on a direct course. As it neared it was not the sight of a half dead creature that she found disturbing but the smell of rotten flesh.

With the creature just two steps away she stopped breathing, partly to remain as silent as possible and partly to stop the smell assaulting her nose any further. As time passed by all Jennifer could hear was the sound of her own heart. It seemed to be beating so loudly she was convinced the zombie like being would hear it. Yet as the zombie reached her it did not attack, instead it moved straight past her. Silently she tried to take a calming breath before turning back to where John and McKay were. Seeing they were almost with her she started to believe it would all be over soon.

-00-

"I am not sure my nose will ever forgive me." Rodney said when they finally stepped out of the building into fresh air.

"Let this be a lesson why not to play with Michael's labs." John replied before looking at Jennifer and asking.

"You okay doc?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe that worked."

"You are only mentioning that complete lack of confidence in your theory now?" Rodney asked.

"The important thing is we are out and for the next few moments safe. All we need to do now is find the others and get out of here." John said scanning the area. "And the best part of working with the most well trained aliens in the galaxy is they will find us." He added nodding towards the approaching figures.

"What took you so long?" Ronon asked.

"Army of the dead." John shrugged.

"They can't see." Ronon said.

"We figured that out." Rodney said condescendingly.

"We?" John asked. "I think that was the doc, one hundred percent." He added.

"You wanted me to adopt a team approach." Rodney pointed out.

"Team, not plagiarism." John countered.

"Perhaps we can debate this when we get off this planet?" Teyla suggested.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Lorne asked jogging down to the Gate.

"We're alive and unhurt." John shrugged.

"But our sense of smell may be permanently ruined." Rodney chipped in.

"What went wrong?" Lorne asked.

"Don't pretend to be concerned." Jennifer warned the Major. "We both know you are asking because of the betting ring."

"I'm hurt doc, I am asking because you are my friend….and because of the betting ring." He smiled.

"If you must know, zombies."

"Zombies? Really?" He asked looking at John and Rodney for confirmation.

"Really." Rodney said.

"Sweet. Congratulations Sir."

"Congratulations?" Jennifer asked turning to face a sheepish looking John. "You bet on what is going to go wrong on my missions?"

"Well...technically I placed a bet, but I bet on all missions, not just yours." John replied almost squirming on the spot.

"Is that so Colonel?" A disapproving Woolsey asked as he approached the group. "I think you and I need to have a discussion in my office. The rest of you get checked out and get some rest. We will debrief tomorrow."

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer greeted as she opened her door and saw John standing, hands shoved in pockets, in the doorway.

"Hey." John said.

"Woolsey let you out then?"

"Begrudgingly and only after he created hours of paperwork for me." He said. "A punishment I deserve for not respecting you or anyone else involved in any of the missions I bet on."

"He tell you to say that?"Jennifer asked.

"That obvious?" John asked.

"That obvious." Jennifer agreed.

"I told him no one would buy it, but he didn't trust me to suitably apologise by myself." John shrugged.

"You can tell him you were right." Jennifer smiled.

"Tempting, but he may lock me away for even longer." John smiled back. "Seriously though doc I didn't want to upset you. The betting is just a bit of fun."

"I know." Jennifer said. "If my bad luck boosts morale at least it has a purpose." She smiled. "Of course I expect a share of the winnings."

"That seems a l -" John started but when he saw Jennifer's quirked eyebrow he quickly changed tact. "What I meant to say was that seems completely fair."

"I'm glad we agree." Jennifer smiled sweetly.

"Right, well I better go before you cost me anything else. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Jennifer said causing John to grin.

"You did great out there doc." With that he leaned in and kissed Jennifer on the crown of her head before walking off. As soon as he was round the corner and out of sight he slapped his forehead muttering. "Once I get, but this is getting to be a habit. Gotta stop before Woolsey pulls me up for inappropriate behaviour."

"Problem John?" Teyla asked approaching, amused by the monologue.

"What? No. Got to run. See you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Another update should be up in the next week or so.


	10. Missing

"What happened?" Lorne asked as he strode towards Captain Marshall.

"Well Sir," Marshall began, his discomfort radiating from his body. "We were scouting the temple whilst Dr Keller was treating the villagers-"

"You left her alone?" Lorne interrupted.

"Yes Sir. She kind of insisted." Marshall explained.

"Go on." Lorne prompted.

"When we were in the temple we overheard a conversation about a kidnap plot."

"To kidnap Dr Keller." Lieutenant Stokes added.

"So what happened?" Lorne asked.

"I radioed Dr Keller and told her she was in danger and should run."

"Go on." Lorne prompted when Marshall seemed to stop.

"We took out the group in the temple and I sent Bell to the Gate to make sure no one used it. By the time we had made it back to the village, the would be kidnappers had made their move, but had been stopped by the villagers."

"And Dr Keller?"

"Missing, Sir. She ran like we told her to, but we don't know where and she is not answering her radio." The Captain confessed. "As soon as we found out we radioed in."

Before Lorne could reply John growled over his earpiece.

"What's happening out there?"

"Well Sir, the doc is missing, we are about to start a search. Captain Marshall will meet you in the village to explain." Lorne said, knowing full well that now Sheppard was back in Atlantis he would be coming straight through the Gate to help find the doctor.

"Understood." John said as the connection died leaving Lorne to look at a paling Marshall.

"Shouldn't I go and look for the doctor and you stay here to meet the Colonel?" The Captain suggested.

"I don't think so. The Colonel will want to talk to you personally." Lorne said, almost taking pity on the Captain.

-00-

An hour later Lorne's team were caught by John's team who sprinted towards them.

"What do you have?" John asked.

"Found the path she made. She was travelling alone. No one has followed." Lorne said noticing Marshall and his team were no where to be seen.

"We'll take up the search. You go back to the Gate and make sure no one leaves this planet. Also find out what the kidnappers wanted with the doc." John ordered.

"Yes Sir." Lorne acknowledged, frustrated to be pulled from the search but knowing that John would not rest until he found Jennifer.

-00-

"Sure you haven't gone wrong?" McKay puffed. "We have gone miles." Seeing the glare Ronon gave him in response to his comment he added. "Why would she have come all this way?"

"She was told to run." Ronon said.

"So she is just going to keep going like an Energizer bunny?" McKay said.

"A what?" Teyla asked, but before she got her answer Ronon stated.

"She's slowing."

"Injured?" John asked concerned.

"Don't think so. Just tired." Ronon shrugged.

"She's not the only one." Rodney complained.

"You want to stay here?" John asked. "By yourself?"

"No, I'll keep going." Rodney conceded not liking the looks of the woods they were running through.

"Perhaps we should rest for a few minutes." Teyla suggested taking pity on Rodney.

"Fine." John conceded as he pulled a lifesigns detector from his pocket. Seeing nothing on it he gently threw it at Rodney and asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"No idea. Too deprived of oxygen to make a judgement." Rodney panted, but on seeing John's dark look went on. "But I can try to fix it." He offered looking at the device. After a few minutes he said. "Looks like interference. There is nothing I can do quickly, but if you are happy waiting an hour or so I may be able to do something."

"We'll keep going." John said. "Ronon can track her. Let's move." He ordered.

As Rodney wearily got back to his feet Ronon turned to him and said. "Told you that you put too much faith in gadgets."

-00-

"Jennifer, slow down." John called a couple of hours later when they caught sight of the doctor stumbling through the woods.

On hearing her name Jennifer looked over her shoulder and missed the fallen branch in front of her. Moments later she was on the ground struggling to breathe with John overing over her.

"Colonel?" She wheezed.

"Take it easy. Get your breath back." He said kneeling next to her.

"Is…...safe….. now?" She panted.

"The danger's all gone." He assured her.

"How...run….ke-" She kept wheezing until John placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"You are safe. Just relax and get your breath back." He said before looking at Rodney. "Radio the others and let them know we have her."

"There's a problem with that." Rodney said after a few moments. "Radio's not working." As soon as he had finished speaking both John and Teyla tried their radios getting the same result. "Before you ask I have no idea, but I will try to figure it out."

"How you doing doc?" John asked noticing her breathing was becoming more controlled.

"Feel like...just ran...a marathon."

"Technically you did." John said helping Jennifer sit up before handing her some water.

"The others...okay?" She said still breathing heavily.

"They're fine. The villagers took care of the danger." John explained as he handed Jennifer an unwrapped sweet. "Eat this you need to replace your energy." As he watched her pop the sweet in her mouth he added. "Just don't choke on it."

"So what... was it this... time?" Jennifer asked between deep breaths.

"How do you mean?"

"Wraith, ...zombies,... spiders, snakes." She said before waving a tired arm and letting the grinning John take over.

"Plain old humans this time. No idea why, yet. But we will." He finished handing her some more water.

"So out of interest did you have a plan?" Rodney asked as he stood over Jennifer.

"Plan?" She puffed confused.

"Were you heading anywhere specific? As much as I have enjoyed running through woods for hours is there a light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Not really, Marshall said run so I ran." She said still puffing. "I thought he'd contact me when the danger was gone. When he didn't I assumed it was bad and thought distance was my friend." She gulped down some more water then checked she still had her radio before asking. "Why didn't he radio me?"

"Radios aren't working out here." John said.

"So I have been running for nothing?"

"Pretty much." Rodney agreed.

"Any luck with the radio?" John asked.

"No. My guess is whatever took out the lifesigns detector is interfering with the radio." Rodney explained as John turned back to Jennifer.

"You good to stand?" John asked.

"I think so." Jennifer said, although so much adrenaline was going through her body she had no idea.

"Okay, nice and slow." John said standing and taking Jennifer's arm before gently helping her to her feet. However, the second Jennifer put weight on her leg she yelped in pain.

"Damn it." Jennifer muttered as she collapsed into John's waiting arms before being lowered back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Twisted my ankle when I tripped."

"Right one again?" John asked sympathetically. When Jennifer nodded he looked to the others and said.

"Rodney, Teyla, head back to the village and let the others know we have the doc." John ordered. "I don't want them sending out SARs and getting lost. If you leave now you should get back before dark. We'll follow behind and find somewhere to camp for the night."

"Can't I stay and rest?" Rodney asked.

"Are you capable of carrying the doc back to the village?" John asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Then go with Teyla." John said before adding. "Look on the bright side you get to sleep in your own bed tonight and make it back for the r/c race."

"And if you're not there I should win hands down." Rodney smiled seeing the benefits of John's plan and trying to ignore the long brisk walk in front of him.

-00-

"You warm enough?" John asked worried that Jennifer would be cooling down rapidly now she wasn't running.

"I'm fine." She said as her hands, still trembling from her body's exertion, struggled to take her boot off. Grabbing hold of her hands he said.

"I've got this. Just try to rest." Nodding Jennifer leaned back against the tree and shut her eyes trusting John to look after her.

Twenty minutes later John rocked back on his heals looked down at Jennifer's bandaged joint and admired his handy work. From behind him Ronon said.

"Good thing she is asleep and can't see the mess you've made."

"What does that mean?" John asked defensively as he glanced at the sleeping doctor.

"Means even I could have done a better job." Ronon shrugged.

"I've seen your dressings." John scoffed.

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Jennifer's been giving me lessons."

"She has?" John asked wondering why he was suddenly feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah." Ronon said, trying to hide his amusement of his friend's reaction.

"We should get going." John said gruffly.

"I'll carry her." Ronon stated as he swept Jennifer up in his arms.

John watched as Ronon strode off with the sleeping doctor cradled against his chest trying to shake off the irrational feeling of jealously that was starting to consume him.

-00-

"How is she?" Ronon asked several hours later when he returned to the cave they had found a short while earlier.

"Sleeping. I think she's exhausted, she did run for twenty miles. Bright side is she is getting warmer." He added subconsciously tightening his grip round her as she slept on his chest. Seeing a strange smirk cross Ronon's face he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ronon said shaking his head. "I'll be outside keeping watch." With that the former runner turned and left the pair alone.

-00-

As Jennifer started to wake she found one side of her body was comfortability warm, whilst the other felt cold. Realising the cause of her one sided warmth was lying under her she tried to move closer to it in order to extract as much heat as possible. However, when she noticed the source of her warmth was moving steadily, albeit slightly, up and down her eyes flew open and she found herself staring at a muscular chest.

"Morning." John greeted from somewhere outside of her field of vision.

"Morning." She croaked back as she tried to casually lift herself off John wondering why she kept finding herself sprawled across John's chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said hesitantly as she turned to face the Colonel.

"You sure? You are looking a little flushed." John said staring with concern.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said hoping John would remain oblivious to the real cause of her redness. "Where are we?"

"We found a cave last night and took shelter. When you are ready we'll head back to the Gate and get you home." He explained.

"How did we get here?" Jennifer asked with no recollection of the journey to the cave.

"Walked. Well Ronon and I did. Ronon carried you. You were fast asleep."

"Sorry." Jennifer mumbled as her face turned redder.

"Nothing to be sorry for." John assured her. "You did everything you were meant to."

"What happened to my ankle?" Jennifer asked looking down at the boot like bandage round the throbbing joint.

"You tripped and sprained it." John said wondering what the cause of her memory loss was.

"I remember that part. I meant the strapping. Have you been attempting first aid again?"

"It's not that bad." John said defensively. "Besides not all of us have been having private lessons." He muttered.

"Huh? Oh Ronon. Those lessons came at a high price." She explained. "In exchange for teaching Ronon field dressing he has been teaching me how to fight, well defend myself."

"He has?"

"You sound surprised."

"Neither of you mentioned it."

"I asked Ronon not to."

"Why?"

"When I learnt nothing it would be less embarrassing."

"You could have asked me." John said.

"Are you kidding? You are running the military expedition. You barely have time to sleep. I didn't want to waste your time. Besides you have already done so much for me."

"I wouldn't mind. I like spending time with you." John said. "Besides after all the mocking I have got from you and Ronon I feel I need some lessons in field dressings."

"That I can't argue with." Jennifer grinned as she looked at her ankle again.

"Next time you need first aid remind me to leave you alone." John grumbled.

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised as Ronon walked in.

"Why are you apologising? It was Sheppard who did that to your ankle."

"Not helpful." John said.

"He did his best." Jennifer said feeling a need to defend John.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." John pointed out.

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised again.

"You two ready?" Ronon asked eager to get home.

In response John looked at Jennifer who nodded.

"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled before attempting to move her legs. Seeing her wince John immediately asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My muscles are just reminding me what I put them through yesterday."

"We'll be home soon." John assured her as Ronon swooped down and picked her up again.

"Ronon? Put me down. I can walk." Jennifer protested.

"Not really." Ronon said, not releasing the doctor.

"I can limp." Jennifer argued.

"Not fast." Ronon countered as he carried her out of the cave.

As John watched them go he couldn't quite explain why seeing Jennifer struggle to not be carried by Ronon made him feel happy.


	11. The green-eyed monster

"Still free to spar later?" John asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Of course, it is not I who has a history of forgetting our sessions." Teyla replied.

"Once." John countered.

"Eight times." Teyla responded, pausing before adding. "This year."

"Really?"

"Really." Teyla confirmed.

"Well today isn't one of them." John assured her before suddenly stiffening as he stare went glacial. Following his gaze Teyla saw Ronon and Jennifer walking towards them. The thing that confused her was the fact that Ronon had his arm round Jennifer's shoulder.

"Ronon, Jennifer." Teyla greeted trying to mask her confusion.

"Teyla, Colonel." Jennifer responded. When John merely grunted in response Jennifer raised a questioning eyebrow at Teyla before sitting.

"How is your ankle?" The Athosian asked.

"Weight bearing, but I won't be running for a while." Jennifer replied as Ronon scooted his chair closer to the doctor.

"So no training for awhile." John guessed, his body still tense.

"No." Jennifer agreed.

"We'll find something to fill the time." Ronon said smiling at John.

"Woolsey already has. Apparently there is a new reporting procedure for the IOA so I am going to be drowning in paperwork for the foreseeable future." Jennifer said oblivious to John's tension or the silent exchange between the Colonel and the Satedan.

"I'll make sure you get some rest." Ronon assured her as he placed his arm round her shoulders again.

Before Jennifer could respond her radio bleeped at her.

"Keller." She quickly responded before sighing and adding. "I'll be right there." She then looked at the others and said as she stood. "I have to go. Catch you later."

Before she had a chance to leave Ronon tugged her arm and whispered something in her ear. In response Jennifer turned and squeezed his shoulder and said.

"Anytime." Before walking off.

"See you later." Ronon called after her. He watched her leave before turning back to face a scowling John and asking.

"Miss much?"

"No, we were just discussing our plans to spar this evening." Teyla replied when John sat frozen.

"Can I join?" Ronon asked before adding. "Actually I can't, I'm seeing Jennifer."

"I have to go." John said standing. "I'll see you later." He said to Teyla before marching out of the Mess.

"I should go too." Ronon said only for Teyla to place a hand on his forearm and say.

"Ronon, a word."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." He said confused.

"I don't mean now. I mean with Jennifer."

"Oh." He said half smiling.

"Oh indeed. I thought you were not romantically interested in Jennifer."

"I'm not."

"That is not what it looked like."

"I know." He said grinning.

"Ronon?" Teyla asked her patience wearing thin.

"What? It messes with Sheppard."

"You did this to upset John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah." He grinned again. "Thought it might make him do something."

"Do something?" Teyla asked confused.

"Admit he likes her."

"So you were acting to make John jealous?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you consider how Jennifer might be hurt by this?"

"Hurt?"

"What if she thought your actions meant you had feelings for her?"

"She didn't. Told her I needed help to stop Jenkins hanging round me."

"So Jennifer thinks your display was to dissuade Jenkins when in actual fact it was to goad John?" The Athosian asked.

"Yeah."

"You are playing a dangerous game." Teyla warned.

"Maybe, but it was fun seeing Sheppard's reaction." Ronon grinned as he stood and left.

-00-

"Perhaps we should stop." Teyla said as John ended up on the mat again with a jarring thud.

"I'm fine." John said.

"Your performance indicates otherwise." Teyla pointed out.

"I'm fine." John said moments before ending up back on the mat causing him to concede. "Just finding it hard to concentrate."

"That is obvious. So what has captured your attention?" Teyla asked. "Perhaps it was the acting performance earlier."

"What acting performance?" John asked perplexed as he got to his feet and took a defensive stance.

"Ronon and Jennifer. I admit I never knew either of them were so good act acting. If I didn't know Jennifer was doing Ronon a favour I may even have believed they were together." At that moment she swept John's legs out and he once again landed on the mat with a thud.

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"Ronon asked Jennifer to pretend they were in a relationship to stop the advances of Lieutenant Jenkins." Teyla explained as she stood over John.

"So they're not together?" John asked taking hold of Teyla's hand and getting to his feet.

"No. Neither of them have romantic feelings towards the other."

"They don't?" John asked, his mind racing.

"They don't." Teyla confirmed.

"Oh." John said.

"John, perhaps you should think about the reason seeing Ronon and Jennifer together caused you to lose so much focus." Teyla subtly suggested.

"How do you mean?" John asked.

"I am sure you will figure it out." Teyla said as she walked past the confused Colonel and left the gym.

-00-

"Hey." John said as he approached Jennifer's workspace.

"Hey. You okay?" Jennifer asked looking round with weary eyes.

"Me?" John asked.

"Yeah you. You seemed a little, uh, distant at lunch." Jennifer said stretching her back.

"Sorry about that. Lot's on my mind." John said sheepishly. "I brought food as an apology."

"No need to apologise, but thanks."

"You want to get out of here for a bit?"

"I can't, too much to do. Besides after the stunt Ronon and I pulled at lunch it is probably best if I am not seen having private dinners with any male members of the expedition, don't want to shatter the illusion." Jennifer said igniting a bulb in John's mind.

"You're right, Ronon won't admit it openly, but he gets really stressed by all the attention he gets." John lied. "I know keeping up the illusion will stop your social life but it will help Ronon."

"It is not like I have time to date anyway." Jennifer shrugged. A comment that made John feel happy, upset and guilty simultaneously. She then gave a half smile and added. "Actually this could work out well, if people think I am dating Ronon maybe they'll stop hitting on me."

"Who is they?" John asked, feeling his jealous streak rise again.

"The long list of single men on base." Jennifer shrugged.

"If you ever want me to step in let me know."

"I appreciate the offer, but it's fine. And when people start to believe I'm dating Ronon it will stop anyway."

"If you're sure." John said feeling increasing guilty that he was manipulating Jennifer into having no social life.

"But after this has all blown over dinner would be great." She smiled warmly, oblivious to John's inner turmoil.

"Sure thing." He smiled, trying to repress his guilt. "In the mean time, make sure you eat. And if you ever fancy a working dinner or want me to sneak into your room…. with food that is, just ask." He suddenly paused and added. "That may not have sounded quite right."

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Jennifer grinned as Marie called to her from the other side of the infirmary. "Sorry, got to go." She said rushing off.

"Sure." John called after her before turning into the chest of Ronon.

"Hey Chewie, didn't see you there."

"Everything okay?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, just brought the doc some food. I'd better go."

"You know you could ask her out." Ronon said to the retreating back of Sheppard. If John heard the comment he didn't respond.


	12. Prison Break

"Dr Keller, please take a seat." Woolsey said as Jennifer entered the briefing room.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked noticing Lorne's sombre experience.

"It seems as if Colonel Sheppard's team has run into trouble. Again." Woolsey said.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It appears that McKay ignored the 'don't mess with my stuff' memo plastered round a temple." Lorne said. "They are all being held in a prison."

"I am leaving in thirty minutes to negotiate their release. However, from the brief communication we have had it appears that there are injuries."

"I'll grab my kit." Jennifer said.

"Thank you." Woolsey said as the gate started to activate.

"What now?" Lorne asked rushing out of the briefing room.

"It is Captain Appleby's IDC." Chuck said.

"Is there a problem Captain?" Lorne asked, wondering why the Alpha site was contacting them.

"No Sir. We have some strays who want to return home."

"Who?" Lorne asked confused.

"Dr McKay, Teyla and Ronon."

"Put them on the radio." Lorne ordered. Moments later they heard Rodney say.

"McKay here."

"What happened and where's the Colonel?"

"He made a trade." Teyla said. "He took full responsibility and we were released, although we had to leave our equipment."

"We are coming through." Lorne said. "We will see you in fifteen." With that he killed the connection and looked to Jennifer who quickly said.

"I'll get my bag."

-00-

"What exactly happened?" Woolsey asked as they approached the freed trio.

"McKay screwed up. Sheppard took responsibility." Ronon said.

"Thank you Ronon. Teyla, perhaps you can expand?" Woolsey said.

"During our exploration of the temple, Rodney attempted to remove an item. An item he had been warned not to touch."

"It had a very strong energy signature." Rodney chipped in.

"What happened when the item was removed?" Woolsey asked.

"Technically it was never removed. Not fully anyway." Rodney said before Ronon glared him into silence.

"After Rodney touched the object the temple was plunged into darkness and the ground shook. The tribe believe we have angered their god."

"Did you put the item back?" Woolsey asked.

"Of course, and the lights cam back on." Rodney said.

"But the damage was already done." Teyla said.

"So you were imprisoned?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes."

"Sheppard told us not to resist." Ronon said, clearly unhappy with that decision.

"He felt we had already done enough damage and if they did have access to more Ancient power sources it was best not to sour the relationship further."

"Very wise." Woolsey said.

"So how did you guys end up getting out?" Lorne asked.

"Colonel Sheppard persuaded them that he was ultimately responsible for Rodney's actions and we were released." Teyla said. Sensing she was holding something back Lorne asked.

"What happens to the Colonel now?"

"There is to be a trial where his fate will be decided."

"His fate?" Lorne asked.

"What punishment is likely?" Woolsey asked.

"I am afraid I do not know." Teyla said. "Their law stipulates a sacrifice must be made, but what that sacrifice is was unclear."

"I see." Woolsey said as Jennifer said.

"I thought there were injuries."

"Colonel Sheppard took a blow to his head. We could not fully stop the bleeding."

"I thought you hadn't resisted." Woolsey said confused.

"We didn't. When the temple went dark there was also a shaking that dislodged some rocks. He was hit by one of those." Teyla explained.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Woolsey asked. When all three of John's team shook their heads he turned to Jennifer and Lorne.

"I suggest we go through as planned. I will try to negotiate Colonel Sheppard's release whilst Dr Keller treats him."

-00-

"You are Woolsey? Leader of Sheppard's people?" A large muscular man asked Lorne as they entered the village.

"I am Woolsey." Richard said stepping forward.

"You are a leader?" The man asked surprised.

"I am. Now I would like to see Colonel Sheppard." Ignoring the insinuated insult.

"I can take two of you. No more. You and the healer." He said looking at Woolsey.

"That's not acceptable." Lorne said.

"If you do not like. Leave." The man said.

"We will go with you. But the rest of my team will wait in the village." Woolsey said firmly as he held out a hand to silence Lorne's protest. "I guarantee they will not touch anything or interfere." He added.

"Very well." Their welcome party agreed. "But no weapons."

-00-

"Woolsey? Doc?" John asked as he saw them approach.

"Colonel. How are you?" Woolsey asked as they were let into the cell.

"Okay. As prisons go, this is kinda plush."

"Are you hurt, apart from the head?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing serious." John replied as Woolsey said.

"We don't have long. I have a meeting with the leader in a few minutes. Before I go is there anything you need to tell me?"

"I take it that Teyla filled you in?"

"She did."

"That probably covers it then."

"Very well, I will leave you in Dr Keller's capable hands. I have no idea how long it will take, but I will be as quick as I can."

"I appreciate that." John said as he watched the bureaucrat leave the cell.

"Let's look at your head?" Jennifer said leading John back to the bunk.

"It's not that bad." John said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jennifer said. "Besides the oozing blood implies otherwise." She added as she started to clean the wound.

"What's so funny?" John asked noticing Jennifer was wearing a strange smirk.

"It's just I never thought I would be rescuing you from a prison."

"It's not as if it is a prison break. And technically Woolsey is leading the negotiations." John pointed out.

"You'd prefer to be rescued by Woolsey than me?"

"Either way my reputation is damaged." John complained as Jennifer stitched the wound. "Especially after Woolsey has spun this story to suit his needs."

"He wouldn't do that." Jennifer said. "Okay he would. You're screwed." She agreed as she placed a dressing over the wound.

"That was not comforting." John said.

"You'd prefer me to lie?"

"Yes." John said as Jennifer stepped away and looked at the Colonel asking.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Just a few bruises." John said. "Nothing that can't wait until we get home."

"So now we wait?"

"That's the drill." John agreed as Jennifer sat down next to him.

"Of course if you have cards in your bag you still owe me a game of strip poker." He suggested.

"You are unbelievable." Jennifer said turning to face John.

"You have a better way of passing the time? We could be here for hours."

"No." Jennifer conceded. "But I don't have cards either."

"Too bad. Next time." John said.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time in a prison cell." She replied.

Noticing Jennifer's smirk had been replaced by a frown he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it is. You have that frown."

"What frown?"

"The frown you get when something is bothering you. Next you will be pacing."

"I don't pace." Jennifer said. "And nothing is wrong. Sure you have told me about all your injuries?"

"Positive." John said leaning back waiting for Jennifer to say what was wrong. When she remained silent he guessed. "Am I disrupting a hot date?"

"For who?" Jennifer asked confused.

"You."

"Me? Ha, no."

"You don't date?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Firstly I am not dateable. Secondly there are enough rumours still flying about Ronon and me that no one dares asks. Thirdly I don't have time to date." She listed before shutting her eyes and leaning back.

"What does not dateable mean?" John asked.

"It means on the rare occasions I go out on a first date I do enough to not get a second date."

"What do you do?"

"Apparently the worse thing you can do on a date, be myself."

"Why is that a problem?" John asked.

"Myself is not compatible with other people."

"Sounds like your problem is that you have only dated idiots."

"What about you?" Jennifer asked.

"We've not dated." John deadpanned.

"I meant you date much?"

"Like you I struggle to get past a first date. But when I do it tends to lead to a serious relationship."

"How serious?"

"Marriage." John said causing Jennifer to sit up and look at John.

"You're married?"

"Not anymore."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the best." John shrugged as the conversation died. Moments later Jennifer stood and started walking round the cell.

"Um, doc, you're pacing."

"Fine. I'm worried. Woolsey has been gone a long time. What if that means it is not going well?"

"Negotiations are what Woolsey does best. He will get me out of this." John said.

"What if he doesn't. Who knows what they have planned? Execution, lashing, scorpion pit."

"Scorpion pit?" John asked. "You need to stop watching so many movies. No wonder you don't sleep. Besides the punishment will be a sacrifice."

"And that is better?" Jennifer questioned. "Sacrifice could be your life."

"Or it could be sacrificing a bird or other animal." John said calmly.

"Or your freedom, a limb, your hair."

"Hair?" John asked amused causing Jennifer to turn and look at him asking.

"You're really not worried?"

"Well I wasn't until you started pointing out everything that could happen to me." John said.

"Sorry."

"Just relax. It'll be fine." He said standing and putting calming hands on her shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have Woolsey in my corner, doing what he does best. I don't mean to sound like I have McKay's ego, but shouldn't I be the one stressing and you be the one keeping me calm?"

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised again. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't." He said. When he saw Jennifer's doubtful glance he added. "If the negotiations fail I have a plan."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Jennifer asked cynically.

"Yes." He half smiled. "But if needed I will have a plan. I am getting off this planet in one piece."

-00-

"Colonel." Woolsey said as a large female guard let him into John's cell several hours later.

"Hey. Done already?" John asked, half sarcastically.

"Yes indeed. Sorry it took so long, but the negotiations were complex."

"And?" John prompted.

"As you are aware you disturbed the most holy temple they have and they believe you have angered their god. Punishment for which is sacrifice."

"Which you talked them out of?" John guessed.

"It is their law. I can not talk people out of their beliefs."

"Okay, so what type of sacrifice?"

"There were several suggestions. After much negotiation we agreed it would be your freedom."

"Prison? How long?" John asked.

"Not prison. You are to commit to the Chieftains daughter."

"What?"

"Put simply you are marrying her tonight." Woolsey said subtly nodding towards the large guard outside the cell.

"You can't be serious. This is absurd, you can't condemn him to a marriage as a punishment for what Rodney did." Jennifer said angrily. The tone of her voice surprising both men.

"What she said." John added. Before Woolsey had a chance to answer Jennifer went on.

"I thought you came here to free him, not sell him off like a medieval bride." The comment earning a bemused expression from John, which was unnoticed by Jennifer who continued. "We need him on Atlantis to protect the city. You can't just get rid of the head of the military. And we definitely can't have his wife come to the city. I mean what type of security risk would that be. Surely you co-" She went on before noticing that Woolsey was smiling. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny."

"Dr Keller please relax." Woolsey said. "I was joking. Apparently it was a bad joke. I did not mean to upset you. Colonel Sheppard is free to go."

"I am?"

"Yes. We sacrificed a pig like creature as an apology to their god and you have been forgiven."

"That easy?"

"I assure you it was not easy. But it is over."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Lorne asked as Woolsey approached his team.

"Yes, the Colonel is just picking up his weapons then we are free to go."

"Where's the doc?"

"She insisted on going with Colonel Sheppard, in case he had a concussion." Woolsey explained before looking round and asking. "May I have a word in private?"

"Sure." Lorne agreed, confused by the request. He then followed Woolsey away from his men and waited for the expedition leader to speak.

"Major, I don't like to pry into the lives of those who work under me, but I fear that my lack of awareness may have resulted in me putting my foot in it."

"You've lost me Sir."

"Well, after I had secured the Colonel's freedom I went to break the news to him. However, I may have pulled a bit of a prank and implied that his punishment was to marry one of the villagers this evening. That suggestion seemed to have upset Dr Keller." Woolsey explained. "This is not a laughing matter Major." He quickly added seeing Lorne struggle to keep a straight face.

"Sorry Sir, but it kind of is."

"In what way is it funny?" Woolsey asked confused. When Lorne did not respond Woolsey said. "Do I need to get Colonel Sheppard over to order you to tell me?"

"That would not be a good idea." Lorne said.

"Why not?"

"Well," Lorne started feeling very uncomfortable. "It is just that the Colonel and the doc have been dancing round a relationship for months. Except neither of them seem to know it. In fact the doc's reaction to your comment is the first time she has really confirmed what everyone knows."

"Which is? Actually don't tell me, I think I'd prefer not to know."

-00-

"You didn't have to come with me?" John said as he picked up his weapons.

"Technically I did. You may have a concussion, I can't leave you unsupervised."

"I'm fine." John said. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You okay? You've seemed a little on edge back in the cell."

"We were in a cell." Jennifer pointed out.

"But it happens all the time."

"See, that doesn't make me feel any better." Jennifer said, wondering why she was worrying so much.

"It is not as if I go looking for trouble. Look on the bright side, it means I have had lots of practice of getting out of difficult situations and practice makes perfect." He then paused and placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders. "You have enough to worry about without worrying about me."

"I can't turn my feelings off like a tap."

"I know." John said. "But have a little faith."

"I have faith in you." Jennifer said. "But you can't control what everybody else does."

"True. But neither can you." John said. "Come on, let's get back to the city. I will buy you drink as a thank you for the rescue."

"Surely that should go to Woolsey." Jennifer said, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"I am sure I will be paying him back plenty as it is." He smiled. "Besides I'd prefer it with you."

"Okay then, it's a date." Jennifer smiled before realising what she just said. Reddening she quickly added. "Obviously not a date date, just a calendar date. A friend date...uh meeting. A drink between friends."

"I know what you mean." John said smiling despite feeling despondent that she was being so adamant it wasn't a date.

"Good, because as discussed earlier I don't date. Well I do, occasionally, but not well. Kind of like this conversation."

"Jennifer, I get it. We will go for a drink as friends."

"Like normal." Jennifer added, feeling like she may have just ruined something.


	13. The Mix Tape

"Hey you." Laura grinned as her friend opened her door.

"Laura? When did you get here?" Jennifer asked.

"Thirty minutes ago." She smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I thought you were stationed on Earth?"

"I was, but they needed a last minute replacement on the Apollo so I got drafted."

"And you didn't tell me?" Jennifer complained walking back into her quarters.

"The comms were down thanks to a Kavanagh upgrade so we have been running in silence." Laura explained. "So what's new here?"

"Nothing."

"And with you?"

"Nothing."

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Laura probed.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really." Jennifer said, feeling like she was at a disadvantage in the conversation.

"That's not what I heard."

"You've only been back thirty minutes and you have already been gossiping about me?"

"You're a popular woman." Laura shrugged. "Especially with a certain guy, if the rumours are to be believed." She added grinning.

"There is nothing to the Ronon rumour, it was all an act."

"What Ronon rumour?" Laura asked confused.

"What guy are you talking about?" Jennifer questioned, wondering what other gossip about her life could be flying round.

"You first." Laura insisted.

"Fine, a few weeks back Ronon and I pretended to be a couple to stop Ronon being harassed by Jenkins. But we are and always were just friends. So who's the guy?"

"Colonel Sheppard." Laura said the name causing a frown to cross Jennifer's face.

"We're just friends." The doctor said.

"I can tell from your tone there is more to it."

"There really isn't."

"But you want there to be." Laura guessed.

"It doesn't matter." Jennifer said. "We're friends. That is how he sees us."

"What is that based on?" Laura asked wondering why Lorne and Jennifer were giving her such varied accounts.

"On the last mission with him I may have freaked out a little and then I kinda realised how I felt but then I started acting a little weird. Then I freaked more. The he asked me for a drink and I kind of misinterpreted it as a date. But I covered, but may be not fast enough as last week he gave me a gift." Jennifer explained.

"I did not follow any of that, apart from he gave you a gift. Gift giving sounds like more than friends." Laura pointed out as she struggled to keep up with Jennifer's monologue. "What was it?"

"He made me a play list."

"Making a mix tape still sounding like more than friends." Laura said as Jennifer pulled a piece of paper from her desk draw.

"These are the songs." She explained handing Laura the list.

Taking the sheet Laura read the names out loud. " _The Rembrandts, '_ _I'll Be There For You'_ , never saw him as a 'Friends' fan. Sentiment is kinda sweet." Laura said not seeing what the problem was.

"Keep reading." Jennifer instructed.

"Okay, _J_ _am_ _es Taylor, 'You've Got a Friend'_ , _Bette Midler,_ _'_ _Wind Beneath My Wings'_ I admit this is shattering the Action Man image but what's wrong with a guy with a sensitive side?"

"Keep reading." Jennifer said.

"Fine, _Bruno Mars, 'Count on Me', The Jackson 5, 'I'll Be There.'_ That takes me back."

"Keep going." Jennifer said.

" _LCD Soundsystem, 'All My Friends', Weezer, 'My Best Friend', Dionne Warwick, Elton John, Stevie Wonder and Gladys Knight, 'That's What Friends Are For'_. You know I am starting to see a theme here."

"Keep going."

" _The White Stripes, 'We're Going to Be Friends', Queen, 'You're My Best Friend', The Beatles, 'With a Little Help From My Friends'_." Laura read before looking at Jennifer and said. "Okay, I see why this may be disheartening, but there could be a completely different explanation from the one you're thinking."

"I think the message is pretty clear." Jennifer said.

"Or he sat down to watch an episode of 'Friends' and then made the list with his subconscious unable to shake 'Friends' from his mind. Or it's simply a play list of songs he thought you'd like." Laura said. "You should try not to over analyse."

"I am not over analysing." Jennifer protested. "Besides I think it is a good thing. I like our friendship and I don't want to ruin it. I am happy with just being friends. Now I know that is how he views us I can focus on what we have."

"You are a lousy liar."Laura commented.

-00-

"John."

"Teyla." John replied back as the Athosian joined him on the balcony.

"Are you coming to games night?"

"Thought I'd give it a miss."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Because you are avoiding someone?"

"No."

"John, it is obvious that you are avoiding Jennifer."

"I'm not." He protested causing Teyla to stare at him until he conceded. "Fine, maybe I am."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"Would you prefer that I asked Jennifer?"

"No."

"Then tell me what happened on the planet."

"I think she thinks I may have kind of asked her out on a date."

"You think? What did she say?"

"That it wasn't a date. She made it clear she just wanted to be friends."

"I'm sorry." Teyla said, surprised by the revelation.

"It's okay." John shrugged.

"Is that why you are hiding?"

"I'm not hiding. I am happy with just being friends, if that is what she wants. I would prefer friendship to nothing."

"And yet you hide?"

"No, I am just giving her time. I gave her a gift to let her know that I was happy with being just friends and I am just waiting for her to fully accept it."

"What kind of gift represents friendship?"

"A mix tape, well a play list I guess."

"A what?"

"Songs." John said.

"And such a gift indicates friendship?"

"If the songs are right."

"Your customs are most strange. But if you have given Jennifer this gift and it means what you say it does surely you need to start behaving normally. Come to games night."

-00-

"Hey Teyla!" Laura smiled.

"Laura, it is good to see you. I was not aware you were back."

"I'm only here for a few days. Hopefully enough time to do some good."

"How do you mean?"

"Jennifer."

"Ah, I have to confess I was surprised when John told me."

"So it's true then? I was hoping she had just over analysed."

"Although John was unclear as to whether on not he truly asked her out on a date, her rejection was clear."

"Her rejection?" Laura asked confused.

"He believes Jennifer turned down a date and made it clear she only wanted friendship."

"She thinks he only wants to be friends because of a playlist he gave her."

"He gave her that playlist because he thought she only wanted to be friends."

"So the Colonel wants more that friendship?"

"I believe so." Teyla replied.

"And so does Jennifer, but they have both jumped to the same wrong conclusion? That's great!" Laura exclaimed.

"I am not following."

"It means that with a little help from us they can sort themselves out."

"Help?" Teyla asked foreseeing a disaster on the horizon.

"Sure, it's games night tonight isn't it? Sounds like a perfect time for Twister." Laura grinned.

-00-

As Lorne read down the list of temporary engineers one name jumped out at him. Looking up at Ellis he asked.

"Is this-"

"It is." Ellis confirmed. "Due to him being a last minute addition and the problem with our comms system no one knows he is here. Further he has not been fully briefed on who is currently based out here."

"We were hoping you could show him around, perhaps making a detour." Woolsey said.

"With pleasure Sir." Lorne smiled warmly.

"Excellent, he is due for his medical now so please pick him up from the infirmary."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

 **TBC...**


	14. The Newcomer

As they entered the games room Jennifer had had murderous thoughts towards Laura. However, as the evening had gone on she had started to enjoy herself and the awkwardness round John decreased. However, when they started to play Twister her murderous thoughts made a come back, especially when Laura and Teyla dropped out very early. Those murderous thoughts were soon replaced by awkwardness though when it was just John and Jennifer left playing and their bodies were getting closer and closer. Knowing she could be in for a long evening she did the only thing she could think of, become competitive. To her surprise though John matched her move for move, each turn increasing the body contact and tension between them.

Seeing the spinner land Jennifer signed when she saw where she had to place her right foot. Carefully Jennifer stretched over John and planted her right foot down before triumphantly saying.

"Your move."

"Seeing how you have already proved you are more supple why did I agree to this?" John asked trying to focus on the game and not how entwined he was with Jennifer. However that focus wavered when he saw where he had to put his left foot.

"You lost the toss." Jennifer pointed out. "If you want to blame someone, blame Laura she chose Twister."

"Why did you suggest Twister?" John asked Laura who was sat next to Teyla.

"Thought it would be fun." Laura smiled sweetly. "You need to quit stalling Sir. You need to get your leg over Jennifer." The comment nearly causing both Jennifer and John to go down in a heap.

Carefully John slid his foot through Jennifer's legs stretching to the far side of the mat. As he stretched his body came into more and more contact with Jennifer's. Knowing he was asking for trouble he was tempted to go down when he heard the rec room door slide open. As it did so he was expecting to hear a wise crack from the new arrival. What he wasn't expecting was a shocked, male voice to ask.

"Jennifer?"

Moments later Jennifer, simultaneously to going down and taking John with her, questioned in disbelief. "Dad?"

Shocked and embarrassed Jennifer tried to scramble up, but her limbs were so intwined with John's she failed miserably to free herself. When, with John's help she managed to find herself sitting up she looked over to see Lorne sniggering as he stood next to her father.

"What are you doing here?" She stammered.

"Me? What about you?" He asked, shocked she was in front of him and wondering what exactly he had interrupted.

"Dad?" John asked as he carefully removed his hands from Jennifer, guessing the situation did not look good. He then climbed to his feet and helped Jennifer up. Once standing she walked towards her father and asked.

"You're really here? How?"

"I'm really here." He said drawing her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked, pulling away. "When did you get involved in secret military projects?"

"Pot, kettle, black." He muttered before explaining. "I'm just here as a consultant. Some system I worked on years ago is being used for something it wasn't designed for and the Air Force asked me to come and fix it."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, yes."

"You agreed to fly in a spaceship to a different Galaxy?"

"Technically I didn't know that part when I agreed. Even so is that so surprising?"

"You don't even have a passport. You had never left America."

"Never too late to see new things. So are you going to introduce me to your…friend?"

Taking the hint John approached the pair and said.

"I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

"Andrew Keller." The man said.

"And you're the doc's, um Jennifer's father?"

"I am."

"Nice meeting you." John said offering a hand which the elder Keller reluctantly took.

"Sheppard is in charge of the military component on Atlantis." Jennifer explained.

"Atlantis being the big floating city on another planet we are on?" Her father asked, clearly still not believing his surroundings.

"Yes."

"And you work there?" He asked Jennifer.

"Yes."

"By work she means run the medical department." John clarified.

"You run the medical department?" Her father asked.

"It's not very big." Jennifer said.

"No but you have to use Ancient tech, fight Alien diseases and cope with war injuries." John pointed out.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I need to get you the engineering team before their shift ends." Lorne said apologetically.

"Of course." Jennifer's father said before asking his daughter. "Can we meet up later? I think we need to have a good long talk." He said before glancing at John.

"Sure, Lorne will radio me when you're done. We'll grab some food." Jennifer said.

"Okay then." He said hugging her again. "I'll see you later."

-00-

"You okay Sir?" Lorne asked as he walked down a corridor with the elder Keller.

"I guess. It's just a lot to take in. I never imagined by taking this job I would see Jennifer. Then to find out she is CMO in an Alien city in another galaxy and she is dating a Colonel."

"They're not dating." Lorne said.

"There is no need to lie to me. I can handle it."

"I'm not lying." Lorne said. "They're not dating."

"Major I was in that room just now. Ignoring the whole entangled limb thing, I saw the way they were looking at each other."

"Yes Sir."

"So you admit they are dating."

"No Sir."

"Major-" The elder Keller started beginning to feel exasperated.

"I am not denying they have feelings for each other, but they are not dating."

"Why?" The elder Keller asked.

"We think they're both in denial over their feelings." Lorne said.

"We?"

"Everyone on the expedition." Lorne clarified.

-00-

"So this is where you live?" Jennifer's father said as he daughter guided him down the corridors of Atlantis.

"It is."

"And you like it here?"

"I do. How do you like it?"

"Well, it's different. Can't seeing me ever want to live here, but I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you came too." Jennifer smiled.

"So, Colonel Sheppard." He said.

"What about him?" Jennifer asked, almost stuttering as the change in direction of conversation took her off guard.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"No." Jennifer said, wondering how her father had become so connected to the Atlantis rumour mill. As her father continued to stare at her she asked. "What exactly do you want to hear? He's a great guy. He's caring, trust worthy, a great friend and he always has my back."

"And you two are just friends?"

"Yes."

"Why are you only friends?" Her father probed.

"Because it is the best option."

"You don't believe that."

"Yes I do."

"Jennifer, honey, we both know you can't successfully lie to me." He father pointed out. "Apart from being posted in another Galaxy thing."

"I never lied about that. I said I was being posted at a base far away."

"True, but apparently our definitions of far away differ. But you are right, you didn't lie about that, but I can see that you are lying now."

"It doesn't matter what I want he's not interested in anything more than friendship."

Confused her father pulled her into a hug and decided to try a different approach next time.

-00-

"Mornin' doc." Lorne greeted as he entered the infirmary with Laura. When Jennifer turned to face them he was surprised when he was greeted with a punch to the arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me my dad was here."

"As soon as I found out I brought him to see you." Lorne protested.

"You could have radioed."

"But then we would not have seen the tangled mass of limbs in the rec room." Lorne grinned earning another slap on the arm.

"Although if you had radioed it might have stopped me pulling every muscle in my rib cage from laughing so hard." Laura grinned.

"Are you here for anything specific or just to annoy me?" Jennifer asked.

"We are here to take you to breakfast." Laura said.

"I'm working."

"Technically you are not on duty for another hour." Lorne said.

"Besides we have lots to talk about." Laura said as John entered the infirmary holding a bloodied cloth to his head. "Wow, speak of the devil." Laura said quietly enough for only Lorne and Jennifer to hear.

"Hey. Didn't think you had the dawn shift." John greeted, kicking himself for making it sound like he was trying to avoid her.

"I didn't. I switched so I could spend time with my dad this evening." Jennifer explained before glancing back at Lorne and Cadman. "So, no I can't go to breakfast." Turning back to John she asked. "What happened?"

"Sparring accident."

"You know the drill." She sighed.

"We'll catch you later." Laura said. "Have fun."

"Ronon?" Jennifer guessed as she looked at John's wound.

"Lucky blow. Apparently the big guy has more luck at six am." John said before asking. "How's your dad?"

"A little confused by me being here." Jennifer replied as she cleaned the wound. "But took the whole me living in another Galaxy pretty calmly."

"Must be good to see him?"

"It is. Made me realise how much I'd missed him." She confessed before saying. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"It wasn't that long ago you lost your father and here I am going on about missing mine when he right here in the city."

"Don't apologise. I think it's great that you are close to your dad and he's here." John smiled as Jennifer stitched the wound. "Besides it's not like I was close to my dad and you can't miss what you never had." He said as Jennifer finished stitching his head. When she was done John said. "So I was thinking-" Before he could finish he sentence though he was summoned to the control room. "Gotta run. Catch you later?"

"Sounds good." Jennifer said as she watched the Colonel go with a heavy heart.

-00-

"Mr Keller?" John said confused when he found Jennifer's father standing outside his door later that day.

"Colonel."

"Something I can do for you?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure come in." John said opening his quarters and letting Jennifer's father inside. He then watched the elder man settle onto a chair before being pinned with a forceful stare.

"Before I start I need your word that this conversation will never make its way back to Jennifer." The elder Keller said.

"Of course." John replied.

"Good. In that case I will get straight to it. Is there something wrong with Jennifer?" The question immediately causing John to straighten and look concerned.

"Not that I know of. Why have you heard something?"

Ignoring John's question Jennifer's father went on. "Do you believe she is not good enough?"

"Good enough?" John asked now confused as well as concerned. "For what?"

"You."

"Me what? I'm sorry Sir, but I am lost."

Sighing Jennifer's father sat back and asked. "Colonel why are you not dating my daughter?"

"Because she's not interested in a relationship beyond friendship."

"Colonel are you stupid?"

"Technically no, but I am starting to feel kinda slow." John said scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Everyone on this base can see that the pair of you are besotted with each other. Everyone except you two." Jennifer father stated.

"Look, I'm not sure what you have heard, but Jennifer is only interested in friendship."

"It is not what I heard, it is what I saw. I saw the way you looked at each other." Andrew Keller said. "Why do you think she is only interested in friendship?"

"She said as much."

"She did?" Jennifer's father asked confused.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks back, I asked her for a drink and she was adamant that it was on a friends only basis."

"You have met my daughter right? She may be academically brilliant, but that has come at the expense of other things. Such as social interaction. I am not entirely sure what she did, but I can assure you she wants more than friendship. In fact she is convinced it is you who only wants friendship."

"She does?" John asked feeling hope well inside him.

"She does. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" John asked still feeling stupid.

"Are you going to pursue a relationship with my daughter? Actually don't answer that, just think about the following. Jennifer is the most important thing in my life and I want her to be happy. If you think you can do that remember life is too short to waste opportunities." Andrew Keller stated. On seeing John's perplexed look he sighed and said. "You still look confused."

"To be honest, this is new ground for me. Fathers don't normally want me dating their daughters. Apart from the ones after money anyway."

"Colonel, I know nothing about you. What I do know is how my daughter looks at you. I trust her and she trusts you. That is good enough for me."


	15. The Move

"What are you doing out here?" John asked as he walked onto a balcony.

"Watching the Apollo go." Jennifer said. "You?"

"Cadman said you were out here and may need someone to talk to. I take it your father boarded okay?" John questioned as he walked up to Jennifer's side and rested his hands on the balcony.

"He did and Laura is going to look after him on the way back."

"Is that a good thing?" John joked.

"Probably not." Jennifer shrugged. "But she was pretty insistent."

"You doing okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, or I will be. I always find it hard to say goodbye."

"You'll see him again soon." John assured her as the Apollo started to lift off. As Jennifer watched it fly off becoming a smaller and smaller dot in the sky John turned his focus to the doctor. As he watched her sadly watch the Apollo he slid his hand across the balcony and hooked his little finger round hers.

For a minute Jennifer did not react then she looked down at their hands. John wasn't sure if the sadness he saw in her eyes was a result of her father going or what he had done.

"I need to say something." John said. "I don't need you to answer, in fact I don't want you to answer. I just want you to listen, no talking. Once I'm done I will leave the balcony and I will not bring it up again unless you ask."

"Okay." Jennifer said turning to face John, whose hand still touched hers.

"I am going to start by pointing out I am not good at this."

"This?"

"No talking. Listen only." John reminded her. "I mean the whole talking about emotions."

Getting a sinking feeling Jennifer broke eye contact and prayed for the world to swallow her up.

"The last couple weeks have been a little crazy and there may or may not have been some miscommunication. So I am going to say what I need to say. I may say it badly, but I am hoping it will be clear." As Jennifer continued to will the ground to suck her in John took a deep breath and started.

"So I love what we have. And our friendship means the world to me and I don't want to lose it. But you mean more to me than just a friend. If you feel the same I would like to take you out on a date. A real date. So if you feel the same I will be in Jumper one at seven tonight. If you don't turn up we will go back to being just friends." With that he turned and left a stunned Jennifer standing on the balcony. As he reached the doors he was confused they didn't open. Swiping his hand over the sensor they stubbornly refused to budge causing John to quietly curse. Feeling desperate to get off the balcony so he didn't have to have a personal rejection he hit his radio.

"Lorne here." Was the chirpy reply from his second in command.

"Lorne I am trapped on a balcony."

"Yes Sir."

"What do you mean 'yes Sir'?"

"Well Sir there is a problem with some of the um, systems. Some of the doors aren't opening."

"Get McKay on this channel."

"Can't do that Sir….He is trapped in a room ...without a radio."

"Is the city okay?" John asked concerned as he wondered why Lorne was sounding so unsure.

"Yes Sir, the city is fine. It is just a minor system bug. Zelenka said it should be fixed in a few hours."

"Hours?" John asked.

"Yes Sir."

"I guess I could climb down, or up a level." John suggested.

"No Sir." Lorne said quickly. "All exterior doors are locked shut." He added quickly. "You would be risking your life for no gain."

"I guess you're right." John said. "Keep me updated." He said killing the connection before slowly turning to face Jennifer.

"So this is not what I'd planned." John said looking as awkward as he felt. "Good news is that the City is not in danger, bad news is we are trapped."

"For how long?" Jennifer asked.

"A few hours."

"Oh." Jennifer said, still not managing eye contact with John.

"So what does it mean if neither of us make it to the Jumper for seven?" Jennifer asked finally managing to look up.

The question momentarily took John off guard and for a second he stood in silence. His hesitation was enough time for Jennifer to approach and kiss him.

-00-

"So this is now officially creepy." Rodney said watching the live video feed.

"I agree." Lorne said as he switched off the camera. "I had better send a message to Cadman and let her know her plan worked."

"And the doors?" Rodney asked.

"Leave them locked for a coupe of hours, just in case. Besides I doubt they'll be in a rush to go anywhere."

* * *

 **-The End (for now).**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
